


Cellmates

by Icantswim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers - Freeform, Brock Rumlow is a dick, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Everyone is under 25, Howard Stark’s A+ Parenting, M/M, Prison, Protective Steve Rogers, everyone hates him, thats just how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Tony Stark gets sent to prison for drug charges. His first day there someone tries to kick his ass ( imagine that). Good thing fellow inmate Steve Rogers is there to help. Tony figured prison would be terrible, but it just might be tolerable with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed hunk to help him along.





	1. Jailhouse Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this fic a chance. This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. If you're here for some Stony well you're in luck. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to drop them in the comments below. 
> 
> Also a big thanks to QueenE for fixing all of my mistakes. :)
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
> You should've heard them knocked out jailbirds sing  
> Let's rock, everybody, let's rock  
> Everybody in the whole cell block  
> Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock"
> 
> \- Elvis Presley 'Jailhouse Rock'

They took his keys. They took his phone. They took his clothes. They took his humanity. Or at least that's what it felt like to Tony. The guards searched him for anything he might've tried to sneak in the prison. They looked everywhere. Tony had never felt so exposed but he didn't let it show. After they checked him everywhere, they handed him an orange shirt with matching orange pants as well as a pair of boots.

"You can buy a toothbrush, soap, and other toiletries at the commissary" One of the prison officers told him as he began to dress. "But, until someone sends you some money you won't be able to buy anything, so I suggest you be friendly with the other inmates and they might consider sharing" another P.O. said from across the room.

Tony was told to follow one of the prison officers. As Tony walked with a guard the P.O listed some of the rules and the penalties if they're broken. They walked up a set of stairs and down the walkway and stopped at cell B47. The cell wasn't exactly what Tony thought it was going to be. There were no bars in the doorway. It wasn't dark and gloomy inside like he thought it would be. The window did have bars on it but he was okay with that.

He was greeted by several drawings that were hung up on the walls. He was admiring the illustrations before someone tore one of them down. "I told him he couldn't hang his pictures on this side of the cell" the P.O. said as he took the rest of the drawings down "But, he usually doesn't listen" he added. Tony didn't know how to answer that so he just gave the P.O. a small smile. "Well, the rest of the inmates are finishing up work right now and then it’s dinner time. So you should get settled and head to the cafeteria. It’s not too hard to find, just follow the signs and you should find it." The P.O. said as he began walking out the door. But before he walked out Tony finally spoke " Thanks" he paused as he leaned to see the name on the guards badge " Officer Coulson" he grinned. "No problem Stark" Officer Coulson said and he walked away.

Tony took a minute to gather his thoughts before he made his way to the cafeteria. It was empty except for the prisoners working in the kitchen and the prison guard standing watch. Tony grabbed a plastic tray and began walking down the line. He stopped at the first cook to get a scoopful of whatever it was that they were serving (which looked like cat food). He kept walking down the line and got steamed broccoli and some other food that he wasn't sure of. He picked up some sort of sponge cake at the end of the line and sat at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. As he started to eat he tried not to spit out the food. He knew it wasn't a good idea to piss off any of the cooks, so he pretended that he enjoyed or at least tolerated the mush.

A few minutes had passed before Tony could hear the footsteps of several inmates rapidly approaching from the hallway. He could hear hollering and laughing. Then the prisoners started pooling in. Some rushed to the food line while others began taking seats at different tables. Tony felt like he was in high school again. It seemed like everyone had a clique or a posse. But unlike high school, Tony was alone.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here boys." Tony could hear a man say right behind his ear. "Looks like we got some fresh meat sitting at our table." The same voice growled. Tony turned around and saw a man standing behind him. The man had tattoos up and down his arms and scars covering his face. The man looked Tony straight in the eye. "You boys know what we do with fresh meat that sit at our table?" the man said as he grabbed Tony by the neck, picking him up from his seat. Tony's eyes began to water and he could tell his face was starting to redden from the lack of oxygen.

He tried to choke out an apology but the hand around his neck prevented his apologies from getting any further than his throat. Tony's vision started to blur. His ears were ringing. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. That was until he heard someone else's voice "Put him down Fido" " What are you gonna do about it Rogers?" the man, Fido, asked. "The same thing I did last time you were acting like a dick, kick your ass." The other man, Rogers, answered. Tony was then suddenly released and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

As he gasped for air he could see Fido charging at Rogers. Fido tried to tackle Rogers but Rogers had quickly moved out of the way and Fido face planted into a stack of chairs. When the stack of chairs Fido fell into crashed everywhere, everyone looked over including the P.O. who was calling for backup as Rogers climbed on top of Fido and began smashing in his face. Fido was able to somehow push Rogers off of him and land in a few punches of his own before the other guards came and separated them. Both of the prisoners were hauled away and people started to eat again as if nothing had happened. Tony was still on the floor trying to breathe again.

He was surprised that Fido's posse didn't try to mess with him. But Tony was more surprised when someones hand was outstretched in front of his face. Tony hesitated so the owner of the hand grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. Tony looked at the man in front of him. He can't say he wasn't impressed. The man was about 6'3 and 220 pounds of muscle. He was slightly tanned and had shoulder length chocolate hair pulled up into a bun. After Tony gained his composure he thanked the man. "No problem" the man said "The names James Barnes, by the way, but everyone calls me Bucky." Tony tried as hard as he could not to laugh but couldn't help it. "What’s so funny?" the man, Bucky, asked. "Not to be rude, but you willingly go around with a porn star name. I just think it’s kinda funny." Tony said trying not to laugh. "Well I was going to invite you sit with us but if you're just gonna bully me then never mind." Bucky said, trying to sound hurt. "Wait, wait, wait. I was only joking. Sorry if I offended you." Tony said immediately. "I'm just messing with you." Bucky laughed. "Come on, you can sit with us" Bucky said as he began to walk away.

Bucky stopped at a table and sat down next to a bunch of guys. Most of them looked pretty friendly. "You can sit here" Bucky said as he stole an empty chair from another table and slid it text to his own. "Thanks" Tony mustered. "So how about everyone introduce themselves" Bucky said as everyone was eating their food. "I guess I'll go first” Bucky said. "The names Bucky, you already know that, I've been in here for about three years for theft and with good behavior I'll be out of here in 3 more years" Bucky said as he began picking at his dinner. "Your turn" Bucky whispered to the man next to him.

"Well, I'm Sam Wilson. I'm in here thanks to this guy” Sam said as he pointed to Bucky. "I guess I couldn't tell those eyes no" Sam finished as Bucky snorted. "You know you love me." Bucky said as he put a spoonful of mush into his mouth.

"I guess I'll go then." The man sitting next to Sam said. "I'm Clint Barton. I beat up my ex's new boyfriend. I was in New York State Penn for 6 months before they moved me here 6 months ago. I’ve still got 4 more years to go." Clint said. The rest of the table introduced themselves. There was Thor, Bruce, and some kid named Peter who just got sent up from the Youth Detention Center. Finally it was Tony's turn. He cleared his throat before he began to talk. "My name’s Tony Stark, yes as in Stark Industries, I've been here for a total of 34 minutes, with about 14 months left". Tony said. "Well at least you don't got all that long" Bucky replied.

"Oh and I almost forgot, someone else also usually sits here. You know that blonde guy who fucked up Fido for you? That's my best friend Steve Rogers." Bucky said. "He's a real nice guy but he likes to play hero, especially if someone he takes a liking to is someone who’s in distress." Bucky added with a nudge.

Peter started talking to Tony about different things that go on around the prison. Who can be trusted and who can't. As well as the basic rules of sitting with them. Each group in the prison has a name. There's Hydra (which Bucky used to be a part of), there's Shield, which are people who mostly are quiet and don't bother anyone. Peter explained that Bucky and the rest of the guys sitting at the table were the Avengers. Peter said that Tony could be an Avenger too if he did the initiation, but before Tony could ask about the initiation everyone started to leave.

Tony figured that dinner was over so he went back to his cell like everyone else did. Before Tony turned into his cell he overheard someone talk about movie night, which he heard started in 10 minutes. Tony didn't know if he was up for it, but he figured he might as well go. Tony was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the other person standing in the cell with him.

He plopped down on his bed which squeaked under his weight. Tony thought about whether he would sit with Bucky and his friends. He thought about the initiation too. Until he saw a hand waving in front of his face while the owner of the hand asked if Tony could hear him. Tony looked up and met the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Tony stared for a while. Probably longer then he should've. But the blue eyes never looked away. They looked as if they were challenging Tony's eyes to look away first.

As Tony locked eyes with this stranger, he unconsciously bit his lower lip. Tony saw the blue eyes move down to his lips. But before anything happened Tony heard a familiar voice in his room. "Stevie, can you come out of time out now?" Bucky laughed. "Yeah Buck." Steve said, still not taking his eyes off of Tony's lips. Bucky looked over at where Steve was staring intently. Bucky saw Tony sitting on his bed looking flustered and he used all that he had to suppress his laughter. "Oh hey Tony. You Stevie's new roommate? Bucky asked. Tony didn't trust his own voice so he nodded instead. "Cool." Bucky replied. "You two know each other?" Steve asked sounding the tiniest bit jealous. "Yeah." Bucky said. "I invited him to sit with us after your ass got dragged away to timeout". Steve nodded his head in response.

"Movie's about to start so we better go." Steve said. "You can sit with us if you like" he said as he smiled at Tony. Tony's heart skipped a beat at that smile. "Uh sure, thanks." Tony answered. The three of them walked into the movie area. Tony saw the others from the table sitting in the second row from the front. Bucky sat next to Sam, Steve sat next to Bucky and Tony sat next to Steve. Tony knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on the movie with Steve right next to him, but he sure as hell was going to pretend to.


	2. As Long As He Needs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'As long as he needs me  
> I know where I must be  
> I'll cling on steadfastly  
> As long as he needs me'
> 
>  
> 
> -Georgia Brown 'As Long As He Needs Me'

Tony couldn't concentrate. He felt Steve's arm stretch behind his chair and rest there. Tony could feel his cheeks getting pink. He kept bouncing his leg up and down. He couldn't sit still. He completely freaked out when he felt Steve's hand travel up and rest over his shoulders. He looked over at Steve who was engrossed in the movie.

Tony couldn't sit still any longer. He felt like he was going to explode. He jumped out of his seat, ran to the back of the movie room, and out the door. He didn't know where he was going, since his cell would only remind him of Steve. So he decided for the cell block bathroom.

He went over to the sink and turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was now soaked but at least the pink tint on his cheeks was fading. He gripped the edge of the sink as he glared at himself in the mirror. "Get it together Stark, stop acting like an idiot" he said to himself. He was splashing water on his face a second time when he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. Tony went to grab a towel to dry off his face but realized he didn't have one so he used the bottom of his shirt instead. He brought the bottom of the orange shirt to his forehead and patted it dry, exposing his everything between his chest and his waist.

"So that's what you've been doing in here” Tony looked up to see Fido standing there. Fido licked his lips as if he were a lion ready to pounce on a gazelle.

Tony began to back away slowly. He didn't want a repeat of dinner. "No need to be afraid, sugar, I'm here to take care of you." Fido said as he slowly began to follow Tony.

Tony walked backwards until he hit the bathroom wall. Fido came closer and closer until he was only a few inches away. Fido rested his right hand next to Tony's head on the wall while the other hand rested on Tony cheek. Tony shuddered as the man’s greasy hands caressed his cheek. He tried to squirm out of Fido's grip but he wasn't strong enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fido asked as Tony tried to move out of his grasp once more. Tony thought he was going to cry, his breaths were sharp and ragged and Fido could tell. "Ssh Ssh.... it’s alright." Fido attempted to coo but it just sounded harsh in Tony's ear. Fido moved his hand to caress Tony's lips with his thumb. Tony could smell the grease from his hands. He could smell dirt, and oil, and metal. Tony had never hated the smell of a workshop until now.

Tony could hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. He prayed to all things holy that it was one of Bucky's friends. Maybe they wouldn't mind lending a hand. Never has his prayers been answered so thoroughly.

Fido must've not have heard anyone walk in because he didn't move a muscle. Steve came walking in expecting to find Tony alone. "You good Tony? You sorta ran out in the middle of the movie. I just wanted to...." Steve's sentence was cut short when he saw Tony pinned up against the wall looking like he just witnessed a murder.

Fido turned away quickly and stood in front of Tony as if Steve was the one who Tony needed to be protected from. "Fuck off Rogers, we're in the middle of something" Fido snaps. "Weren't we baby?" Fido asks Tony sweetly.

Steve looks at Tony, his blue eyes begging Tony to deny the statement. Tony thought he was going to cry. Tony shook his head and mouthed no as a sob escaped his lips. "I think you better go Fido and leave Tony alone." Steve said in a rough voice that would've sounded harsh to anyone else but to Tony it sounded like salvation.

"I said we're busy, aren't we?" Fido asked again but much harsher this time. He turned back to Tony, whose eyes never left Steve's. Steve reached out a hand Tony so Tony took that as a cue. He immediately kicked Fido in the shin and ran to the other side of the bathroom where Steve was standing. Steve grabbed Tony by the arm and put him behind himself. Acting as a human shield in case Fido was going to pounce. Until now Tony had never realized how big Steve really was. Steve had about 4 inches on Tony at least, and was about forty pounds heavier. Every pound was muscle.

Tony stayed behind Steve and peeked around his side like a coward. "Now you're gonna leave Tony alone. Got it?" Steve barked. Fido just grumbled in response knowing that Steve would whoop his ass again if he argued. He stood on the other side of the bathroom as Steve took Tony by the wrist and led him to their cell. Steve led Tony to his bed and crouched down in front of him. He looked him over.

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked. Tony only shook his head no as a tear ran down his cheek, which Steve wiped away Tony liked the feeling of Steve's hands on his face. He liked the smell of clean linens and lemongrass on his hands. He liked how the warmness of Steve’s hands heated his face from where he had splashed the cold water.

Tony looked into Steve's eyes. This time he didn't see what he saw earlier. Earlier Steve's eyes were strong and piercing and sexy. Now they were soft and gentle and caring and full of pity. Tony hated being pitied.

"If he comes near you again just yell my name and if I hear it I'll be there." Steve says as he pulls his hand away. "You don't need to be my guard dog." Tony snapped. Steve looked a confused and a bit hurt. "I just don't want to see him hurt you again." Steve said as he stood and walked to his own side of the cell. "I can take care of myself" Tony hissed.

Steve turned around and his whole demeanor changed. It looked similar to when he was talking to Fido. "It doesn't seem like you can." Steve snapped. "If I hadn’t come in when I did." Steve began but was cut off my Tony "I would've been fine" Tony says. "If I hadn’t come in when I did and he hurt you in any way, I would've killed him!" Steve yells.

Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Steve turns his back towards him. "Why do you care so much about me? You don't even know me." Tony questioned the other man from across the room. Steve sighed and walked toward the small cabinet between the 2 beds that Tony had never realized was there before. Steve ignored the question and opened up the cabinet.

"I assume you don't have any money yet for commissary" Steve huffed. "Here's some soap, a tooth brush, some toothpaste, and a towel." He handed Tony each thing as he named it. "Sorry, don't got any shampoo. I ran out this morning. But I'll get it first thing tomorrow morning." Steve says as he looks up at Tony with pleading eyes. It looks like he's apologizing for a lot more than a lack of shampoo but Tony doesn't say anything.

Tony doesn't exactly feel safe going to the showers alone so he says "I think I'll wait until morning, I'll just get a shower when you do. If that's okay?"  
"It’s fine Tony, but I thought you didn't need a watchdog" Steve replied with a smirk. "Hey now! No one said anything about watching" Tony joked.  
"Well in that case I'll let you shower in the luxurious B Block showers and I'll stick to the below average C Block showers" Steve teased back. "No!" Tony yelled a little louder than he meant to. "I mean, I think I would prefer showering in C Block, you know to get used to not showering in luxury. In case I get moved to a place with bad water pressure" Tony replied trying to act natural. "Okay, but only if its for your benefit." Steve smiled his gorgeous smile at Tony.

"Did Coulson give you sleep wear?" Steve asked as he began to peel of his orange top. Tony had to turn away so he wouldn't stare. "Uhh no, no I don't believe he did" Tony stammered. "Well I guess you can borrow a pair of mine until you can get your own" Steve told Tony. He opened the cabinet again and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and an under shirt and threw them on Tony's bed as he grabbed a pair of boxers for himself and threw them on his bed.

Tony began to peel off his orange shirt when he saw Steve walk out of the cell. "Where are you going?" Tony asked. "I'm going to the bathroom. You can come if you want to. You know, so you don't have to go alone." Steve said as he stood in the doorway. "Okay" Tony replied and he put his orange top back on.

"You don't need to put that back on, the guards aren't too worried about what we wear after 9" Steve said nonchalantly as he shrugged. So Tony opted to put his sleep shirt on instead. Steve smirked and said "Well come on. Lights are out in 20 and it’s usually a madhouse down there this late at night" Steve says and he walks out of the cell.

Tony walked behind Steve and stared at his back. He watched as the muscles in Steve's backed rippled every time he swung his hand to and fro as he walked. Tony found it mesmerizing. He was so enticed that he ran into another inmate who threatened to knock Tony's teeth in. Steve immediately stepped in and told the other inmate to back off and walk away. The inmate obeyed and walked away while giving Tony the death stare.

"Sorry." Tony says on their way back from the bathroom. "For what exactly?" Steve asked. "For making you clean up another one of my messes" Tony answers quietly. That made Steve stop in the middle of one of the hallway and turn around to face Tony. "You didn't make me do anything. I did it 'cause I wanted to. Got it?" Tony nodded that he understood and Steve turned around and walked towards their cell with a little more fire in his step which caused his muscles to ripple even more then before. He knew he shouldn't stare because he'd just run into someone again so instead Tony decided to look into the other cells as he passed. Some cells had inmates reading, others had inmates writing or drawing. Some cells had inmates sleeping or crying. The last one he looked into had two naked men fucking against the wall.

Tony immediately looked away and began to blush. "Whatcha blushin' for?" Steve drawled in what sounded like a Brooklyn accent. Tony cleared his throat "Uhh nothing" he answered. "Oh did you see Bobby and Rick? They are always at it like a couple of animals" Steve says and continues walking.  
Tony was still blushing but now for a completely different reason. The way Steve's accent slipped made Tony cheeks heat up and his knees wobbly.  
“You comin' Stark?" Steve called back. " Y-yeah, I'm coming" Tony said as he almost ran next to Steve.

When they got back to their cell Steve said "You know it ain't polite watching when two people are doing such things." "I wasn't watching" Tony quickly tried to correct Steve. "Riiiight." Steve replied as he began taking off his orange pants and blue underwear and Tony turned around and began to do the same. He laughed to himself about the fact that he was matching underwear with Steve but he guessed he had the same underwear on as the rest of the guys in the prison. He had to adjust the boxers so that they wouldn't fall off if he moved.

He put his clothes in the hamper at the end of their beds and rolled under the blankets. He laid there for a second before all the lights went out.  
“Good night Steve" he found himself saying. "Night Tony" the other man said followed by the mattress squeaking under his large frame.

To Tony's surprise he slept better on his first night in prison than he would've expected. Maybe the sound of the crickets outside his window helped him sleep. Or maybe it was the feeling of safety he felt when he was with his cellmate.


	3. Mr Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea   
> Swimming through sick lullabies   
> Choking on your alibis  
> But it's just the price I pay  
> Destiny is calling me  
> Open up my eager eyes  
> 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"
> 
>  
> 
> \- The Killers 'Mr Brightside'

Since the next day was Sunday, none of the inmates had work. Some went to the church services that were provided at the prison. Others slept most of the day.

Tony woke up to the shuffling of feet in his cell. He looked over and immediately realized that is wasn't Steve and began to panic. When the man turned around Tony was relieved to see that it was just that kid Peter.

"Hey Stark!" the kid’s voice said. "Steve put me in charge of looking out for you" Peter told Tony. "Where is Steve?" Tony asked sounding a bit worried. "Don't worry, he's just in the gym right now." Peter answered. "Here's some soap and shampoo. And here's a towel" Peter said as he handed everything to Tony. Tony grabbed a fresh pair of orange pants, an orange shirt, and a pair of boxers. He also grabbed the rubber shower shoes that someone had dropped off to his dorm while he was at the movie.

Both men walked down the stairs and to the bathroom. When Tony walked in he didn't expect to see so few inmates in the bathroom. He recognized every one of them. He could see Clint and Thor brushing their teeth by the sinks, he could see Sam toweling off in front of one of the showers, and he could see Bruce rinse his hair in the shower directly across from him.

"Where is everyone?" Tony found himself asking Peter. "The Avengers have the bathroom from 7:30 until 8:30" Peter answered. "Oh" was the only thing Tony could think to say. "Well you got about" Peter paused to look at the clock on the bathroom wall. "45 minutes to get showered. But we usually go watch Steve and Bucky in the gym at around 8:00" Peter said.

"Umm why?" Tony asked "'Cause it's funny as hell." Sam said as a brushed past Tony to get the sink. "What is?" Tony asked, still very confused. "I'll explain on the way" Peter said. "But you need to get a shower, you still smell like outside." Peter said as he looked Tony up and down.

Tony walked over to the showers and stripped out of his sleepwear. He slipped on the rubber shower shoes and stepped in the shower with his soap and shampoo.He tried to put on the hot water but it only came out cold. Oh well, Tony thought as he began to wet his hair.

10 minutes later Tony stepped out of the shower only to find Peter and Sam in there. By the looks of it Peter had just stepped out of the shower as well. His hair was soaked and water droplets were falling down his chest.

After Tony toweled off and got dressed he brushed his teeth and packed up his toiletries. Peter and Sam walked him back to his cell to drop off his stuff so he got to see where the other two lived. Apparently Sam shares a cell with Clint and Peter shares one with Bucky.

As they walked toward what Tony assumed was the gym, the two explained why they go and watch Steve and Bucky work out. "So the two of them have this competition every Sunday morning" Peter explains "They see who can do the most of certain things, like who can do the most pull ups or who can bench press the most" Sam adds. "We typically go down to referee in a way" Peter says. "It’s pretty funny to watch how competitive they get" Sam says right before they enter the gym.

The gym was packed. Apparently the Avengers weren't the only ones who liked to come and watch the competition. He saw several people he'd seen before and several people he hadn't. Then he saw Fido and his pack of goons in the far corner. When Fido saw Tony he winked at him but before Tony could react in any way the competition began.

Steve and Bucky stood in the middle of the crowd. Each of them were down on the ground in a push-up position and as soon as someone yelled go they both started doing several push-ups. Other inmates began hollering and cheering for the men on the ground.

Apparently the person who did the most in 60 seconds was the winner and Bucky had won. He got in 58 push-ups while Steve only fit in 57. Next they both stood next to a set of bars and jumped on. Steve won this one with 52 pull-ups in 60 seconds while Bucky managed to only do 49.

The last competition was running. The entire crowd moved to one side of the gym while the two men lined up on one of the walls. A man that Tony didn't recognize stood in between the two of them. He said "On your mark, get set..... GO!" and the men were off.

They both sprinted down the gym. Tony was amazed at how fast they both moved. Steve bat Bucky by a half of a step. As they both caught their breath they shook hands as a sign of good sportsmanship. Sam walked over to Bucky and handed him a towel and gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
Meanwhile some man came waltzing over to Steve and handed him a towel as well. Tony didn't recognize the man. Steve smiled in thanks but looked surprised when the same man leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony looked away. He felt jealous, but why? It’s not like Steve was his to begin with.

Bucky and Steve headed to the showers while the rest of the crowd went to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
Tony sat in the same spot as the previous meal. They ate and talked until Steve and Bucky walked in. They got their food and sat down on each side of Tony.

"What'd we miss?" Bucky asked Sam. "Nothing much. We were just laughing at the fact that this the third week in a row that Steve whooped your ass" Sam answered. "Ha ha, very funny Sam" Bucky replied sarcastically.

Everyone was laughing and talking when someone approached the table. Tony recognized him as the same man who had kissed Steve fifteen minutes earlier.  
"Hey Steve" the man said as placed one of his hands on Steve's shoulder. Seeing this caused the same feeling of jealousy flood over Tony. "Oh hey there Alex" Steve replied politely. "You did a really good job today and I just came over here to congratulate you on your victory" Alex said as moved his hand down Steve's shoulder to his collarbone. "Oh, uh, thanks" Steve replied. "You should come to my cell later so we can properly celebrate your victory" Alex murmured in a hushed tone that was only meant for Steve to hear, but since Tony was sitting right next to them, he heard the invitation as well.

"I'll have to think about it" Steve said to Alex with a smile that look practiced and fake. "Okay!" Alex answered cheerfully and walked back to his table.  
For some reason Steve looked over at Tony and rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his lips. "He asks me to come to his cell all the time" Steve whispers to Tony. "Do you go?" Tony asked. "No" was all that Steve said in reply before he picked up his tray and walked toward the garbage.

Steve came back and whispered low in Tony's ear. "Plus he's not the one I want to celebrate with" Steve said as he began to walk toward the doors.  
Tony turned around to watch him leave. Steve looked back at him, winked, then turned back and continued walking.  
Tony turned back around and began picking at his food like nothing happened, but he couldn't help but smile as he scooped scrambled eggs onto his fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm getting a bit sick and its kind of hard to think. If you find any errors please feel free to let me know about it below. 
> 
> Also I have a question. Who's your favorite Avenger?  
> Let me know in the comments below
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Atlas, Rise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " All you bear  
>  All you carry  
>  All you bear  
>  Place it right on  
>  Right on me "
> 
> \- Metallica 'Atlas, Rise!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Steve's point of view on Tony's first day. :)

Steve liked to play hero. So when he saw that Fido had some guy in the air suspended by his throat, he didn't hesitate to put a stop to it. " Put him down Fido" Steve found himself saying. "What are you gonna do about it Rogers?" Fido threw back at him. Steve had to restrain himself from laughing. " The same thing I did last time you were acting like a dick, kick your ass." Steve told him. 

To Steve's relief Fido dropped the other man to ground. As the man below tried desperately to gasp for air, Fido charged Steve. Steve easily dodged Fido and stepped to the side. Fido fell into a stack of chairs with a big clatter. 

Usually Steve would've just walked away but for some reason he didn't. He saw the man gasping for air on the floor and was over come with anger. Steve jumped onto Fido and began to beat his face to a pulp. As he was punching he kept seeing the other mans face. How red he was from the lack of oxygen. That made him angrier. Then he thought of the brown eyes. How the whites began to redden. As he was lost in his daydream, Fido caught him off guard and was able to land a few punches of his own. 

Before it could escalate any further, the two men were separated and drug away. 

Steve was surprised when the guards escorted him to his own cell. He had expected to be taken down to the SHU. 

" Stay here and cool off until its time for the movie." Officer Coulson told Steve as he walked out. 

Steve looked down at his bloodied knuckles. He pulled out some antiseptic wipes and cleaned the cuts on his knuckles. As he cleaned his wounds he couldn't help but think about those brown eyes again. How even from a distance they were so captivating. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed someone else walk in his cell. He looked over to see that it was the owner of the eyes that he couldn't get out of his head. The other man didn't even acknowledge Steve as he plopped himself on the bed opposite of Steve's own. 

" Hey there. I'm Steve" Steve told the man. Steve waited a few moments for a response but never received one.

Steve waved his hand in front of the other mans face " Can you hear me?" he asked. Steve was beginning to wonder if the other was still in shock. But, finally the other man looked over to him. The two locked eyes. 

Steve's mind went right back to the others eyes. They looked like the color of the earth after a rainstorm. But there was something else in them, something glistening. Glistening like a copper penny being examined next the heat of a scorching flame. They held secrets, in a similar way that a pot holds layers of deep soil , cradling, because it is essential to keep the plant safe. The roots are held in place the same way his dark eyes held so tightly onto his secrets. 

Steve intended on learning those secrets. 

Steve saw the man bite his lower lip. Steve's eyes trailed down the man face and landed on his lips. He thought of how it would feel to bite those lips. But, his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone else enter the cell. "Stevie, can you come out of time out now?" he heard Bucky's voice say. 

" Yeah Buck." Steve answered, still unable to look away. Bucky must've noticed Steve's staring because he looked over in the same direction that Steve was. 

"" Oh hey Tony. You Stevie's new roommate?" Bucky asked. The man, Tony nodded in return. He looked flushed from embarrassment. His cheeks were tinted pink and he looked short of breath. 

" Cool" is all that Bucky said. For some reason Steve was overcome with jealousy. " You two know each other?" Steve asked, hardly masking his jealousy. Yeah." Bucky said. " I invited him to sit with us after your ass got dragged away to timeout". Steve just nodded his head. 

Steve didn't know what to say but settled for " Movie's about to start so we better go." he paused for a moment as he looked over to Tony. "You can sit with us if you like." The invitation seemed to catch Tony off guard, but he answered with "Uh sure, thanks".

Bucky led the way out the door as Tony followed. As Steve walked behind Tony he couldn't help but sneak glances at Tony's ass as they made their way down the hall. 

When the three arrived at the movie room they sat with the other Avengers.

Most of the movie went without any event until Steve stretched out his arms behind his head. Without thinking he rested each of his hands on the chairs on either side of him ( one on Bucky's and one on Tony's). 

A few minutes later Tony got up and ran out. Steve looked over at Bucky who motioned for him to follow. So Steve got up and left as well.

Steve wasn't sure were Tony had went so he ran up the stairs to their cell. When he found the cell empty he decided to go look in the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty quiet when Steve walked in but he knew that Tony had to of been in there. He began to speak into the bathroom " You good Tony? You sorta ran out in the middle of the movie. I just wanted to...." but he stopped himself short when he saw Tony pinned up against the wall by Fido. 

His blood began to boil when he saw the distress on Tony's face. 

" Fuck off Rogers, we're in the middle of something." Fido snapped at Steve. " Weren't we baby?" Fido asks as he turned back to Tony. Steve looked back at Tony and found himself staring into those eyes again. But this time it was for a completely different reason. His eyes pleaded with Tony, to say what Fido told him,wasn't so. 

Steve could see that Tony was petrified. His eyes began to tear up as his body began to shake. Tony mouthed something that looked like 'no' as he shook his quickly. Steve had seen enough when a sob had escaped from Tony's lips. 

" I think you better go Fido and leave Tony alone." Steve said sternly. "I said we're busy, aren't we?" Fido yelled as he looked at Tony. Daring him to disagree. 

Steve and Tony never broke eye contact. Steve wasn't sure what to do, so he held his hand out to Tony. To Steve's surprise, Tony kicked Fido in the shin and ran to the other side of the bathroom and hid behind Steve. 

" Now you're gonna leave Tony alone. Got it?" Steve barked at Fido trying to sound intimidating. All Steve heard was a grumble in reply from Fido before he took Tony by the wrist and led them to their cell. 

Tony sat on his bed and Steve crouched in front of him. He checked him for any obvious injuries. 

Steve was fuming but he put on a calm demeanor so he wouldn't scare Tony. " Did he hurt you?" Steve asked gently. He saw Tony shake his head no as a tear ran down his cheek. Without thinking Steve reached out his hand and brushed the tear away. He was relived when Tony didn't cower away from his touch, but instead leaned into it. 

Steve liked the feeling of Tony's cold face on his warm hands. He wished he could stay like this longer but for some reason Tony started to get angry. So he pulled away, instantly missing the feeling of Tony's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to tell your thoughts of the chapter in the comments.


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You don't have to be beautiful  
> To turn me on  
> I just need your body, baby  
> From dusk 'til dawn  
> You don't need experience  
> To turn me out  
> You just leave it all up to me  
> I'm gonna show you what it's all about "
> 
> \- Prince 'Kiss'

Monday morning came and Tony knew what followed. His job assignment.

He could hear the shuffling of the prisoners in the cells around his own. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of the P.Os came and took him to his assigned workstation.

He swung his feet out from underneath his scratchy blanket as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He looked down and was surprised to see Steve on the floor at the end of their beds. Moving and down. Up and down. Up and down. Tony wasn't sure how long he had stared.

Finally Tony decided to say something. "Isn't there a gym for you to do that in?" he asked, genuinely curious. Steve stopped mid-push up "We don't get time for that before work, so I just do it here. I hope you don't mind" Steve answered as he lowered his chest to the ground. "No! I don't mind" Tony said, almost too quickly. 'I don't mind at all' he thought to himself as he watched the sweat glistening on the back of Steve's neck and rolling down his shoulder blades.

"We better head down to the showers before those idiots use all of the hot water" Steve said as he pushed himself to his feet. Tony nodded in reply as he began to gather up his toiletries. His family had finally put money in his account so he could now buy his own necessities at the commissary.  
When the two men arrived at the C Block bathroom, it looked similar to yesterday, except now Steve and Bucky were there as well. Also Thor was nowhere to be found.

Steve must've noticed Thor's absence as well because he asked "Where's Thor?" "He's sick as dog." Clint answered as he squeezed a glob of toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Yeah, he hasn't stopped puking since last night" Bruce added. "Anyone know what's the matter with him?" Steve asked as he stripped out his clothes. Meanwhile, Tony was having a difficult time not staring so he decided to busy himself by doing the same.

"Probably pissed someone off in the kitchen.... again" Sam answered. 'Again?' Tony thought to himself. Has this happened before?  
"I figured as much" Steve replied as he stepped into the shower.

Tony stood in the corner by himself. He still had on his boxers, but had discarded his sleeping shirt. He noticed that he had forgotten his orange day pants, so he started walking towards the exit. "Where you going Tony?" he heard Bucky call after him. Tony turned around. "Oh um, I just forgot my pants, I'll be right back" he answered as he began to turn back towards the exit. "Not like that you don't" Bucky replied.

Tony, feeling confused, looked down at himself. He didn't understand what the big deal was. "Steve walks around like this all the time" Tony said, confused.

He heard the shower turn off as Steve emerged from the shower. "That's because everyone here knows not to fuck with me" Steve told Tony as he grabbed his towel off of the hook. "You, on the other hand, are a hot piece of ass that everyone in here is trying to get a piece of. And going out like that is just going to make it worse" Steve said matter-of-factly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Even though it wasn't supposed to be a compliment, Tony couldn't help the pink that crawled onto his cheeks upon Steve saying that.

"Just let me dry-off first, and I'll go grab your pants" Steve said as he began to dry off. "It's okay Steve, I can do it myself" Tony answered.  
"We're just gonna go" Bucky said as he began walking out the bathroom with the rest of the Avengers right behind him. "We aren't having this argument again Tony" Steve said exasperatedly as he wrapped his towel around his hips.

"Well I already told you that I don't need a watchdog" Tony said harshly as he took a few slow steps toward Steve. "Well I just want to make sure you're safe" Steve countered, as he also took a few steps in Tony's direction.

"Why do you care so much if I get hurt or not? What do you get out of it?" Tony asked taking several steps this time, ending only a few feet away from Steve. "Forgive me for being a decent human being. I just don't feel like watching guys get their ass kicked" Steve snapped back at Tony as he walked towards the other man, leaving only a few inches between the two of them.

Tony didn't know what to say. Even if he did he wasn't sure if he could move. Steve's piercing blue eyes were glued to his. Until now Tony had never realized how gorgeous Steve eyes really were. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the shades of blue had swirled together to form a whirlpool of some sort. Steve’s eyes were seriously blue. Almost sickeningly blue - full on Prince Charming, field of cornflower, perfect, cloudless sky blue.

As he got lost in Steve's eyes, Tony unconsciously bit his lower lip once again. Steve's eyes immediately darted towards his mouth.

"You need to stop biting that lip," Steve ordered. "What are you going to do about it?" Tony challenged. With that, Steve smashed his lips into Tony's.  
Tony, who was very surprised, yelped which gave Steve room to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth. As their tongues swirled, in Tony's mouth Steve backed him up against a wall, which coincidentally was the same one Fido had had him pinned up against. But unlike last time, Tony enjoyed every second of it. Tony's hands had moved, one lightly pulling on the hairs on the back of Steve's neck and the other resting on his collarbone. Meanwhile, Steve had one hand supporting his weight against the wall while the other rested on Tony's hip.

Without any warning Steve pulled away and Tony winced as the absence of Steve's heat left his body. Steve walked over to the sinks as other inmates came pouring in the bathroom.

"The Avengers time in here is up, Rogers," one of the men said to Steve. "We're leaving" Steve replied as looked over at Tony, who was already making his way towards the door.

As they walked away Tony was still quite red. He heard Steve whisper low in his ear "I've gotta go to work" he said as they entered their cell "But we will finish this later," Steve said as he winked at Tony. Then, he grabbed something that Tony couldn’t see, and walked out.

Great, Tony thought. Now his job was going to even harder to concentrate on. He prayed no one notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter. 
> 
> Quick question: Would you rather me post shorter chapters (almost) everyday. Or longer chapters but only a few per week? Let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> -icantswim


	6. Boom Clap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Boom clap  
>  The sound of my heart  
>  The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
>  Boom clap  
>  You make me feel good  
>  Come on to me, come on to me now "  
> \- Charli XCX 'Boom Clap'

Just as Tony had anticipated, he was assigned a job.To work in the electrical unit.

Officer Coulson escorted him down to the prisons basement where the others who were assigned to electrical worked.

He was relieved to find that he knew some of the other inmates down there as he instantly recognized Peter and Bruce. Peter smiled and waved him over to sit with them as work officially started.

From that day on, the three were inseparable. From fixing faulty light switches to changing light bulbs, the three did it all. To the rest of the prison the three of them became known as the ‘Science Bros’.

Tony had so much fun during his hours at work, that he almost didn’t want the day to end. Almost. But Tony knew what was waiting for him when he got back to his cell.

However, for some strange reason the closer he became with Peter and Bruce, the further, it seemed, he got from Steve.  
Steve didn’t talk to him as much anymore. He didn’t flirt or stare into his eyes. He was still quite protective though.

Tony wasn’t sure why Steve is acting like this, so after a week of practical silence he decided to speak up.  
“Hey Steve?” Tony asks, right after lights out. “What Tony?” Steve replies, sounding a bit annoyed. “Did I do something to piss you off? You kind of seem pissed at me,” Tony answers, a bit worried.

“No Tony, you didn’t do anything to piss me off” Steve said as he layered his blanket over top of himself.

“Then why are you being a dickhead?” Tony demands and immediately internally facepalms at the insult.

“Did you seriously just call me a dickhead?” Steve asked amusedly, instead of answering the question.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Tony replied.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean by me being a ‘dickhead’,“ Steve answered.

“You don’t really talk to me anymore” Tony said quietly.

“Is this really what this is about Tony? Do I not give you enough attention? Seriously? What are you, a dog that constantly needs me to pay attention to? Steve practically yelled.

Tony didn’t know what to say. Is that how Steve really felt? Was he just an annoying, attention-thirsty, nuisance to him?

“That’s not what you were saying when you me pinned up against that bathroom wall last week” Tony spat back to hide his hurt.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Tony. You were new and an easy piece of ass. You aren’t anything special” Steve spewed back with venom dripping off his words.

“If I’m just an easy piece of ass, then why don’t you go for someone else. Maybe that guy Alex. He seemed pretty easy to me“ Tony threw back at him.  
Steve didn’t answer, but Tony could hear someone stomping over towards his side of the cell.

Tony turned his body away from the wall just in time to see Steve lean down over on top of him with each arm bracketing his head, hands resting on Tony’s pillow.

Even in the dark cell Tony could still see Steve’s magnificent blue eyes.

“Don’t.“ Steve finally commanded.

“Don’t do what?” Tony questioned softly.

“Don’t ever compare yourself to Alex,” Steve replied as he began staring fixiatedly at Tony’s lips.

Very concerned and confused Tony asks “Why?”

“Because you’re better“ Steve replied right before he smashed his lips into Tony’s.

Tony instantly reciprocated and kissed him back. Running his fingers through Steve’s hair and gripping the hair on the back of Steve’s head tightly as Steve began kissing lower.

Steve’s kisses traveled down from Tony’s mouth to his jawline, as Steve swung his leg up over the other side of the bed so he was now straddling Tony’s waist.

Taking that as a sign, Tony began to pull his shirt over his own head but was surprised when Steve stopped him.  
“What are doing?” Steve asked.

“Uh, getting naked“ Tony answered, a little embarrassed.

“Not here.“ Steve replied as he climbed off of Tony’s bed.

Shit, Tony thought to himself. He must’ve fucked it up. 

Suddenly, Tony was tugged out of his thoughts as he felt Steve’s hand on his own, dragging him out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks as Steve begins walking toward the door.

“Taking you somewhere no one will here you when you scream“ Steve answered nonchalantly “Pfftt.. I don’t scream during sex” Tony told Steve.

“You will tonight,” Steve answered with a promise in his eyes, and with that they quietly slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a cliff hanger. :( But don’t worry I’m working on the next chapter as we speak. So it should be out VERY soon. :)


	7. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " A-way down inside  
> A-honey you need it  
> I'm gonna give you my love  
> I'm gonna give you my love  
> Want to whole lotta love "
> 
> \- Led Zeppelin 'Whole Lotta Love'

Tony and Steve quietly made their way from their cell down to the electrical room in the prison basement. When they got down there, they didn't even bother turning on any of the lights.

Steve immediately began clearing one of the electrical tables when Tony came behind him and began to kiss the back of his neck. Without hesitation, Steve turned around and as their mouths met, he grabbed Tony by his thighs and picked him up. They stayed like that for a few moments before Steve turned and sat Tony on the now bare electrical table.

Steve stripped out of his shirt before joining Tony on the table, during which Tony marveled at the sight in front of him. Steve was absolutely gorgeous, like a Greek god among men. The moonlight shining through the window gave Tony enough light to admire the way Steve looked, with his abs chiseled to perfection, his bulging biceps that had finally escaped from the restraints of the sleeves of his shirt. A piece of golden blonde hair falling forward, onto his forehead.

Before Tony could take in anymore, Steve climbed on top of Tony. Thankfully the table beneath them was quite strong. It hadn't moved or even squeaked when two full grown men lay together on its surface.

Blue eyes met brown eyes once again. Without breaking eye contact, Tony lifted his shirt above his head and as soon as Tony's head came out from the tangle of his shirt, Steve's lips were back on his. Tony felt his skin prickle as Steve's hands roamed his bare flesh, and his skin soon heated up as Steve began kissing down his jawline to his neck.

Tony was glad it was pretty dim in the electrical room, because as Steve left deep kisses on the column of his neck, Tony knew for a fact that his face was as red as a cherry.

Steve stood up and Tony groaned at the coldness that replaced the heat from Steve's skin.

Tony quickly forgot the discomfort as he saw Steve loop his thumbs on the inside boxers and pull down. Steve's cock sprang out and Tony couldn't help but stare. He wasn't disappointed to say the least. How hadn't he noticed how big Steve really was?

After staring for way too long, Tony followed Steve's lead and stripped out of his own boxers. When his own hard length sprang out, Steve eyed him in the same way Tony had done to him a few seconds earlier.

Tony began growing embarrassed as Steve stared.

"Don't be shy, it's just you and me" Steve said as he licked his lips and climbed back over so he lay on top of Tony.

Tony saw something in Steve's hand that could be nothing else but lube. But how? Tony wondered for a split second before he no longer could care as he saw Steve lathering his index finger with the slick.

Every thought was lost as Steve brought his first finger to circle Tony's entrance. Steve circled a few times before entering into Tony. Steve only went about half way with his first finger before he pulled out, but immediately put it back in as he began pumping his finger into Tony.

When Steve felt Tony was loose enough, he pulled out his finger completely and lathered more lube onto his next finger and began repeating the same process until Tony was loose enough for a third finger.

"S-S-Steve" Tony tried to say but was cut off by his own moans.

"I've got you baby" Steve reassured him.

"I-I need you, i-i-inside me" Tony begged barely able to speak.

With that, Steve pulled out his fingers and began slicking up his own cock and then Steve lined up his length with Tony's entrance and thrusted his hips. Steve soon found a toe-curling rhythm that made Tony incoherent, as Steve thrusted until he found Tony's prostate and hit it several times.  
Tony could no longer stop himself from cumming.

"I-I'm gonna!" Tony practically screamed before ropes of cum squirted out and onto Steve's chest.

As Tony was coming down from his high he felt Steve shake him.

"Tony! Tony! Let’s go, someone is coming!" Steve whispered quickly as he began dressing.

Tony quickly followed suit as he heard footsteps coming down to the basement.

Luckily for the pair, the basement had two sets of stairs leading up to the main floor. So after they had dressed Steve grabbed Tony's hand and they began quickly running up the other staircase.

They thankfully made it back to their own cell before anyone noticed they were gone.

"So much for you being quiet," Steve said as he changed out of his cum stained shirt. "I couldn't help it," Tony replied. "Riiiight," Steve teased.  
Tony rolled his eyes and curled up under the layer of his blanket. He was quite tired and fell asleep in no time. He was sleeping deeply until he heard the grunting of his cellmate.

"Steve? What are you doing?" Tony asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fuck! Shit, uh nothing Tony. Go back to sleep," Steve cussed.

Tony looked over to see Steve tucking his hard cock back into his boxers and the tiredness immediately left him.

Tony threw the blankets off of himself and made his way to Steve’s bed.

"Tony what are you-?” Steve cut himself off as Tony went down on his knees next to the bed. "You don't have to Tony, I'll be fine," Steve said as his voiced cracked.  
"I don't think you will" Tony replied as he grabbed for Steve's boxers. Tony pulled down and Steve's hard length popped out just like it had in the basement.

Tony wasted no time and immediately grabbed Steve's leaking cock. Steve let out a soft moan as Tony began pumping slowly, from base to tip, the pad of his thumb passing swiftly over Steve's slit.

Tony lowered his head down to wrap his mouth around Steve's cock, flicking his tongue over Steve's throbbing ,leaking head. Tony then bobbed his head up and down on Steve's length, hollowing his cheeks as he flicked his wrist along the base of Steve's cock.  
Steve moaned louder and if that wasn't the hottest thing Tony had ever heard, he didn't know what was. As Steve bucked his hips, Tony was more than grateful for his non-existent gag reflex.

"Fuck Tony! Y-yes just like that, " Steve moaned. "I-I'm gonna" Steve was cut off by his own climax. As he lightly grabbed Tony's hair and emptied himself down Tony's throat. Tony pulled off of Steve's spent dick with a 'pop' and licked the remaining cum off of his lips.

Steve pulled up his boxers as Tony began walking back to his side of the cell, but before he could get out of reach, he felt Steve's hand lightly grip him around his wrist, as Steve tugged Tony into his lap and kissed him. "Thanks" Steve murmured sweetly after their kiss had ended. "My pleasure." Tony smiled as he got off of Steve's bed.

"You could always stay in my bed," Steve suggested, sounding a little bit awkward.

"I would, but then we would never get any sleep," Tony replied as he tucked himself back under the layers of his bed. Steve chuckled as his bed squeaked when he turned onto his side."But maybe tomorrow I'll join you," Tony compromised.

"It's a date," Steve answered happily. Even though Tony will deny it until the day he dies, his heart fluttered upon hearing Steve's words.


	8. Circus Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Here comes that awful feeling again  
>  Make way for monster jealousy  
>  The strong man kicked sand into my breakfast cereal bowl  
>  I'd spelled your name with Oatios  
>  He messed it, messed it, messed it, messed it up"
> 
>  
> 
> \- R.E.M. 'Circus Envy'

Tony awoke the next morning, completely having forgot the events from the previous night. That was, until he heard the soft snoring of the man sleeping on the other side of the cell. Then,every glorious minute from last night came flooding back into his memory and his cheeks heated. Tony had been with quite a few men in his life, but none had made him feel like Steve did.

What Tony still didn't understand was why Steve had been acting the way he was. Was Tony nothing to him? Tony has had his fair share of quick fucks but what he had shared with Steve felt nothing like those. It had felt different. Dare he say the beginnings of love? No, it was too soon. But it was definitely something.

As Tony replayed the events in his head and thought about their little dispute, Steve began to stir. Tony looked over to see a disheveled Steve attempt to wake up and the two looked at each other from their own side of the cell.

"Mornin'" Steve croaked as a slight smile appeared on his lips.

Tony was suddenly angry at the thought of their argument from the day before. He had so many questions to ask but didn't know if he'd like the answers. After a few seconds of silence he heard Steve say "Tony?" sounding concerned.

"Did you mean it?" Tony asked as his voice broke. "What?" Steve questioned, sounding alarmed and confused, as he sat up in his bed. "Did you mean it?" Tony repeated. "Did I mean what?" Steve asked, still not quite understanding.

"That I'm just an easy piece of ass," Tony paused as he felt a lump in throat form but continued. "That I'm nothing special."  
"Jesus Tony." Steve said sounding quite angry. " Fuck, I didn't mean any of that. I swear, that is not what I think of you at all," he said as he stood up from his bed.

"Then why did you say it?" Tony asked brokenly. "Well for one thing I thought you and the Parker kid were fucking so I lashed out," Steve replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, still standing next to his bed.

"Peter?" Tony asked sounding disgusted at the very thought. "God no. What made you think that?"

"I dunno. I guess you're always together and I just thought-" "Well you and Bucky are always hanging out, does that mean you two are screwing each other?" Tony asked angrily.  
"I guess not," Steve said guiltily as he walked over to Tony's bed and sat next to Tony.

Steve reached for Tony's face and placed his hand on Tony's cheek. "I’m sorry" Steve mumbled before he leaned over and kissed Tony's forehead, causing Tony’s heart to speed up. But before he could make a fool of himself, Steve stood up and walked over to their shared cabinet in between the two beds.

"I'm going for a shower," Steve declared. "You comin'?" He asked as he looked away from the cabinet and towards Tony. Tony didn't trust his voice so he quickly nodded his head.

"Well then, lets go," Steve said as he finished grabbing his things.

Tony quickly threw the blankets off of himself and sprang out of his bed and practically ran towards the cabinet to collect his things. As he reached for his toiletry bag he saw Steve walking towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Tony ran after him. "Well you better hurry" Steve answered teasingly as he turned around and caught Tony in his arms. Tony leaned up onto the tips of his toes and caught Steve's lips in a chaste kiss. He could feel Steve smiling into the kiss before he pulled away. "We're gonna miss our shower time," Steve said as he grabbed Tony's hand and started towards the door. Tony pretended to groan as they made their way out the door.

They made it out of the door way before they had to come to a sudden halt. There was a figure standing in their way. Tony immediately recognized him as the man that's always trying to get with Steve. What was his name again? Adam? Axel?

"Alex" he heard Steve greet the man politely. That's right, Tony thought, how had he forgotten. Oh well.

"Hey there Steve" Alex purred. "Uh what can I do for you?" Steve asked sounding uncomfortable.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date for tonight. Well, as much of a date that you can go on in prison," Alex replied.

For some reason Tony immediately became jealous. Growing up he had hated sharing anything. Now that he was older, things still hadn't changed. Especially when it came to potential love interests.

"Uh I'm not so sure about that," Steve declined politely. "I have plans to sit the Avengers at movie night tonight. Sorry Alex,” Steve apologized and flashed his fake smile.

"Oh, it fine. Maybe another time" Alex replied with a frown as he walked away.

For some reason Tony counted the rejection as a victory on his own behalf, even though Steve had declined because of the Avengers and not because of him.

Tony was lost in thought until he heard Steve's voice. "Oww Tony. You can let my hand out of the vice grip now, Alex is gone" Steve said.  
Right, he was still holding Steve's hand. Embarrassed, Tony quickly let go of Steve's hand as if it were on fire. "Sorry" Tony mumbled guiltily, as he looked down.

"I didn't say let go," Steve said as he quickly grabbed Tony's hand once more.

The two walked like that to the bathroom and attempted to ignore the Avengers woops and hollers at the sight of the two.


	9. Who is he? (And What is He to You?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Something in my heart and in your eye  
> Tells me he's not someone just passing by  
> And when you cleared your throat  
> Was that your cue  
> Dadgummit  
> Who is he, and what is he to you"
> 
> -Bill Withers "Who is he"

Tony couldn't believe it. He was actually sort of enjoying prison. Is that weird? It totally is. But Tony couldn't be happier, he had become even closer with Peter and Bruce and he was starting to get closer with Sam and Clint. Not to mention his blossoming relationship with Steve. Despite being stuck in prison, Tony was actually quite happy.

Until one fateful Friday afternoon.

There was rumors going around that quite a few inmates were being transferred from a nearby prison to their own. Tony didn't really pay attention because he figured that they were just rumors. That is until Warden Fury had the entire prison meet in the cafeteria. He told the prison that later that day, about 20 inmates would be joining the prison.

This announcement made Tony feel anxious. Ever since he had begun hanging out with the Avengers, the other inmates (besides Fido) were pretty nice to him. Would that change with the addition of new prisoners?

The new inmates arrived at lunchtime and no one bothered them until a tall brunette came over to their table.

"Hey Stevie" Tony heard the man say. Steve glanced up and looked like he was going to kill someone. "Rumlow" Steve answered as he continued to glare.

"Don't be so short with me baby" Rumlow said as he slid his hand to wrap around Steve's shoulder and then down his chest. Steve immediately grabbed Rumlow's hand and threw it off. "Don't call me that" Steve snapped, his eyes blazing with murderous rage.

Rumlow ignored Steve and casually grabbed a chair from another table and dragged it so he was sitting next to Steve, practically pushing Tony out of the way. "What’s with the long face?" Rumlow asked innocently as he grabbed Steve by the cheeks and squeezed them inward. Steve grew angrier as he swatted Rumlow's hand from his face. "Put your fucking hands on me again and see what happens," Steve snarled.

"Easy tiger." Rumlow said trying to placate Steve, as he raised his hands in surrender. "I was just coming over to see my fellow Avengers," Rumlow continued as he looked at the rest of the table.

"You ain't an Avenger no more. Maybe Hydra will take you back," Sam interjected coldly, as he rolled his eyes.

"It looks like I've been replaced," Rumlow said cooly as he looked around at the two new faces at the table. "In more ways than one," he said under his breath angrily as he locked eyes with Tony.

What the hell was that supposed to mean, Tony thought to himself.

"Why don't you move along now Rumlow. Before I make you," Steve threatened, looking more pissed off than Tony had ever seen him before, even when he had fought Fido.

"I love it when you get dominant," Rumlow purred, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Steve.

Bucky, like all of them at that point, had had enough as he stood up and grabbed Rumlow by the shirt growling "Get movin', we don't let traitors sit here."  
"Okay, okay. I see you're still angry about that," Rumlow said as he rolled his eyes and stood. "I guess I'll just go and let you guys cool off."

With that said, Rumlow tore himself out of Bucky's grasp and began walking away but not before he looked back Steve and said "Later Stevie," giving him one last flirty wink.

Steve immediately moved to get up and go after him but Tony put his arm in front of him, preventing him from moving.

"Calm down, he ain't worth it," Bucky said as he sat back down in his seat.

Before anyone could say anything else and enlighten Tony as to what had just happened, lunch was over and everyone had to return to their jobs.

As Tony made his way down to the basement with Peter, he leaned over and whispered "Who was that guy?"

"Not too sure. I think he used to be an Avenger but he did something so they kicked him out," Peter whispered back as they walked into the electrical room.

Bruce was already down there and had apparently overheard their conversation."That 'guy' is Brock Rumlow," Bruce began. "About a year ago he was sent here. We didn’t know at the time, but Hydra had sent him to fuck us over. Anyways, the Avengers took him in and Steve immediately took interest in him. Long story short, Brock stole a knife from a kitchen and planted it in Steve's cell. The guards found it and added an extra fifteen months onto Steve's sentence. Steve was not pleased to say the least. When he found out, he was furious as were the Avengers so they kicked him out. Rumlow was released from prison a week later, but he must've gotten in some more trouble and ended up back in prison."

"So that's why Steve was so pissed when he saw him at lunch," Peter said as if he had an epiphany. "Exactly" Bruce answered.

Tony’s mind was spinning from the influx of new information, but he could already tell that him and Rumlow weren't going to get along.


	10. You Don't Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You give your hand to me  
>  And then you say hello  
>  And I can hardly speak  
>  My heart is beating so  
>  And anyone can tell  
>  You think you know me well  
>  But you don’t know me "
> 
> \- Ray Charles (You Don't Know Me)

Just as Tony had anticipated, he hated Brock Rumlow. He hadn’t even talked to the guy and he still hated him. That was, until he walking back to cell from electrical when he heard someone call his name.

“Stark!” Tony heard someone shout ,causing him to turn around. He rolled his eyes when he realized who the owner of the voice was. He turned back around and tried to walk faster. Maybe he could pretend that he hadn’t heard Rumlow. Probably not. 

“Wait up!” Rumlow yelled as he jogged to catch up with Tony. 

“Do I know you?” Tony asked coldly.

“Well, we weren’t properly introduced,” ,Rumlow began, “I’m Brock Rumlow” he said as he stuck out his hand for Tony to shake but slowly lowered it back to his side when Tony didn’t take it. 

“Okay, ‘Brock Rumlow’ what do you want?” Tony questioned viciously. 

“All I want is to talk,” Brock replied.

“Why would I want to talk to you?” Tony asked.

“I have some information that you might want to know before you and Steve get too serious,” Rumlow answered. 

“Give me one reason why should trust you” Tony said annoyedly.

“I can’t give you any good reasons. But would it hurt just to hear what I have to say?” Rumlow replied. 

Tony contemplated whether he should listen to what Brock had to say before he answered, “Fine then talk.”

“Not here, meet me in the C Block bathroom during the movie tonight and I’ll tell you everything you need to know," Brock whispered. 

“Fine” Tony huffed. “I’ll see you then.” 

“See you then.” Brock winked as he walked off in the opposite direction. 

What could Rumlow tell him that might change his mind about Steve? Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

 

Tony was nervous about his meeting with Brock. What if it was a trick? Maybe a plot to kill him. No, that was crazy they didn’t even know each other, but on the other hand they both had a common interest. Steve.

Tony was with the Avengers in the second row in the movie room, just as he did the first night he arrived as contemplated his choices. 

The movie began playing but Tony had no interest in what was on and felt that he couldn’t sit still. 

About a quarter of the way into the movie Tony noticed someone stand up. He could tell it was Rumlow. Tony waited a few minutes before he leaned over and whispered into Steve’s ear, “I’ll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you,” Steve whispered back as he began to stand up. 

“No!” Tony said a bit too loudly as everyone in the room looked over at him. “I mean that’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Tony whispered quietly as he tried to reassure Steve.

Before Steve could argue any further, Tony got up and walked out of the room. 

When he entered the C Block bathroom he could see Brock leaning up against the wall. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” Brock said as he pushed himself off of the wall and stalked towards Tony. 

“Well, I’m here. So talk” Tony ordered.  
“Hmm… Where do I even begin?” Rumlow pondered tauntingly. 

“I don’t have all day. Steve’s probably going to come looking for me if I’m in here for too long,” Tony responded.

“So you and Steve? Are you a thing or something?” Brock asked, unable to conceal the jealousy in his voice.

“Does it matter?” Tony countered.

“Yes, it does actually” Brock started “I need to know how to break the news to you, and since it appears you are a thing I suppose I will have to lay it on you gently.” 

“What news?” Tony asked curiously.

“Well, Steve’s history of course,” Rumlow replied with a wicked grin.

“So first things first -that little story he’s probably told everyone about the knife in the cell, isn’t what really happened,” Rumlow stated.

Tony could typically tell when someone was lying and it was pretty obvious that Rumlow was. But Tony still asked “Well then, what did happen?” 

“I hardly think that’s any of your business, Stark” Rumlow snapped. 

“Fair enough,” Tony replied.

After a few moments of silence, Tony decided to speak again. 

“So, is that why you wanted to meet me? To clear your name?” Tony asked sounding annoyed.

“Not exactly,” Rumlow said. “I did promise a little history lesson about your little boyfriend, and I intend to keep that promise, but where to begin?” Rumlow pondered. “Ahh yes. What happens once he’s bored with you.”

 

“I’m not interested,” Tony interrupted as he began to walk past Rumlow.

“Just listen,” Rumlow said as he put a hand out to prevent Tony from leaving. 

“Fine” Tony huffed. “You’ve got 30 seconds. Starting…. now” 

“Okay, well you’re probably wondering why Steve’s in the slammer to begin with,“ Brock began. 

“25 seconds,” Tony interrupted as he looked down at his wrist watch. 

“Well a few years back, his mom was with this guy, uh Frank I think his name was,“ Rumlow said, sounding uneasy. “ Long story short Frank wasn’t the nicest guy and Steve didn’t like him very much. So he told Frank to get lost, to skip town.“ 

“Okay and…?” Tony questioned sounding irritated. 

“A few days later they found Frank dead in his apartment, dead. Someone had murdered him.“ 

“So what you’re saying is that Steve killed his mom's deadbeat boyfriend?” Tony asked, internally starting to worry. 

“No, what I’m saying is that Steve hired a hit man and was busted for it,“ Rumlow answered casually, as if he were talking about the weather and not murder. 

Unfortunately, Brock’s words were getting to Tony and his mind began to spin. Tony started to worry. It would all make sense. Steve didn’t kill him but he was an accessory to the murder. That’s why he wasn’t sentenced to life. 

The thing that freaked Tony out the most was the fact that he couldn’t tell if Rumlow was lying or not. The look he had seen before wasn’t in his eyes. 

All of a sudden Tony felt nauseous and he sprinted out of the bathroom. 

Apparently Steve had been coming to check up on Tony at the same moment because as Tony ran away from Rumlow, he nearly ran into the man. 

“Tony, what’s the matter?” Steve asked worriedly, but Tony pushed right passed him and ran towards his cell. 

Tony didn’t run quite fast enough though, as he still heard Steve rush into the bathroom and yell. “What did you do?”

But that’s all that he heard before he ran down the hall. 

Tony barely made it to his cell before he threw up his dinner into the wastebasket. 

Afterwards, he laid down in his bed, threw the blankets over his head and he began to sob. 

“Tony? Are you in here?” Tony heard someone call out into the cell. After Tony didn’t reply he felt someone sit on the edge of the mattress causing the bed frame to squeak. 

“What did Brock tell you?” Steve demanded as he pulled the blankets off of Tony’s head. 

“Did he tell you I killed someone?” Steve questioned angrily, although the anger wasn’t directed at Tony. 

Tony looked over at Steve with puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He had a lump in his throat and he couldn’t speak. So he nodded his head instead. 

“Well I can promise you one thing, I’ve never killed anyone,“ Steve assured him as he wiped the tears from Tony’s eyes. 

“Then why are you in prison?” Tony asked as his voice cracked. 

“Well uh…” Steve stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “My ma was struggling to pay the bills, so I became a drug dealer” Steve answered, as he looked down in shame. 

“That’s it?” Tony asked in disbelief. 

“Well that and then I got extra time from Rumlow, but I’m sure you knew that already,” Steve said. 

“So you aren’t a murderer?” Tony asked hopefully. 

“No Tony, I’m not a murderer,“ Steve replied, relieved as he grinned when Tony threw his arms around him. 

“That’s a relief,“ Tony said, his limbs sagging with relief, even when they separated.


	11. Pumped Up Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>  You'd better run, better run, out run my gun  
>  All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>  You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet "
> 
> \- Foster the People 'Pumped Up Kicks'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for being M.I.A. for a little while. The past couple of weeks have been hectic between vacation and other commitments, I've had little time to sit down and write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony could immediately sense something wasn’t right when he saw Brock Rumlow hanging around with Hydra. Even as days passed he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was bound to happen.

At first Tony didn’t want to worry Steve with his concerns, but one day he overheard two inmates talking as he was changing a light bulb in the kitchen.

“I heard it’s got to be something big, Tony heard one of the prisoners that he didn’t know, say to the other who he also didn’t know. 

“Why does he have to do anything anyway?” The other prisoner asked his friend. “It’s not like he didn’t do the initiation last time he was here.” 

“I think if you get released and then come back then you have to do it all over again,” he first prisoner responded. 

“Remember what happened the first time? Poor Rogers, never saw what was coming”  
The second prisoner recalled sympathetically.

Was that why Rumlow planted the knife in Steve’s cell, for some sort of initiation? Tony wondered. That’s just fucked up.

“Let’s just hope that whatever Rumlow does won’t cause any trouble for us,” the first prisoner said.

Before the other could respond, Tony’s foot slipped off of the ladder that he was standing on and he fell 10 feet, landing with a loud thud, then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony woke up in a room that he didn’t recognize. The lighting was dim and curtains hung from the ceiling on each side of the bed, preventing him from seeing anything beyond them. He tried to get up but immediately felt dizzy, so he quickly sat back down. 

“I think he’s up” Tony heard a voice from outside the curtains say. 

Tony then heard footsteps approaching the curtain and soon after it was tore open. The light shining in was unbearable, as Tony winced and shielded his eyes with his arm. 

“Oops… sorry about that,” someone said as he closed the curtain behind him. 

Tony reopened his eyes to see the two inmates who were talking in the kitchen before he fell. 

“Hey there, I’m Stephen Strange,” the man said as he reached for Tony’s hand to shake. Tony took his hand as he replied ”I’m Tony Stark.”  
“This is my friend Peter Quill,” Stephen Strange said after he dropped Tony’s hand and nodded to the man behind him.

“You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Do you remember?” Strange questioned. 

“I think so,” Tony replied hesitantly. 

Strange nodded his head in response as the door to the infirmary creaked open. The curtains were torn open once more as an old looking doctor stepped in. 

“Inmate… Stark. It seems you have a mild concussion,” the doctor said as he read something from the clipboard that he had carried in.

“I’ll give you some aspirin to help with the pain,” the doctor stated as he turned to grab a bottle from a cabinet behind him.  
Once the doctor had retrieved the pill bottle he set it down, picked up the clipboard, and began scribbling on piece of paper. He handed the piece of paper to Tony as he explained what it was. “This is an excuse for the next week. No manual labor. If any of the guards try to drag you off to work you just show ‘em this and they should leave you alone,” the doctor explained with a slight smile as he turned back around to grab the bottle of aspirin.

After the doctor handed Tony the bottle and helped him get up, the doctor yelled over to other side of the room “Strange! Quill! Help Stark back to his cell or I’ll write you up for not being at work.” 

It was almost comical how quickly the two moved upon hearing the doctors demand as they came to Tony’s side and helped him out the door.

“Thanks for everything,” Tony said kindly the pair when they stopped at the door of Tony’s cell. 

“No problem, Stark,” Quill replied as he patted Tony on the back. 

“If you need anything just let us know,” Strange told Tony as he and Quill started to walk away. 

“I will” Tony yelled after him with a smile on his lips. 

What a bunch of nice guys Tony thought to himself as he plopped down onto his bed. 

Tony’s head was still killing him even after the 3 pain killers, so he decided to take a nap.

He was still sleeping peacefully hours later when he heard someone shuffle into the cell. 

“Tony? What are you doing?” Steve asked, concerned, as he walked over to Tony’s bed.

“Stop yelling” Tony whined in response. 

“I’m not yelling.”

“No talking.” Tony hushed Steve as he threw his pillow over his head at the blonde. 

“What’s wrong Tony?” Steve whispered softly as he sat next to Tony on the bed.

Tony groaned as he moved the pillow off of his head to look at Steve. “I fell and hit my head and now I have a minor concussion. No big deal,” Tony responded with a shrug.

“You poor thing,” Steve murmured worriedly as he lay down on the bed to spoon Tony. 

Just as Tony began to doze off, he felt Steve shift and stand up. 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked tiredly as he sat up.

“I’m gonna get you some food before dinner is over,” Steve responded as he walked towards the door.

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony smiled as he laid back down.

A few minutes later, Tony heard someone walk into the cell. Thinking it was Steve he said “Are you back already?” 

To his surprise, when Tony looked over he saw Rumlow walking towards him. 

“What do you want Rumlow?” Tony questioned angrily.

Rumlow didn’t answer as he continued to stalk towards Tony. Tony began to sweat nervously when he saw something metallic in Rumlow’s hand.

Tony’s first thought was that it was a piece of a pipe, but quickly noticed that that wasn’t the case as Rumlow walked closer.

Tony’s blood ran icy cold as he realized that Rumlow was holding a gun in his hand.

“What the hell?” Tony said when Brock took the gun off of its safety. 

“Quiet Stark,” Rumlow snapped back as he raised his shaky hand to point at Tony’s chest.

“They said I’ve gotta kill someone to be one of them again.” Rumlow told Tony, almost sounding apologetic even as he made no move to lower the gun.

“Who’s they?” Tony questioned.

“Hydra,” Rumlow responded.

Everything clicked together. That’s what Quill and Strange were talking about in the kitchen, Rumlow had to do something big in order to be a part of Hydra. Tony supposed that killing someone counted as something big. Not knowing what else to do, Tony began to pray for a miracle.


	12. Black Sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " What is this that stands before me?  
> Figure in black which points at me  
> Turn around quick, and start to run  
> Find out I'm the chosen one  
> Oh no "
> 
> \- Black Sabbath 'Black Sabbath'

Tony must’ve been in good graces with the Big Guy upstairs, because his prayers were answered, as he heard Steve walk into their cell only a few moments later, oblivious to the situation unfolding before him. 

“We missed dinner, so what do you want from comm-” Steve cut himself off when he saw Rumlow standing in front of Tony’s bed. 

Tony looked over at Steve who was frozen in the doorway, eyes locked on Rumlow’s extended hand, which was still holding the gun pointed at Tony’s chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing Rumlow?” Steve asked outraged, although Tony could see the fear hidden in his eyes. 

“I gotta do what I gotta do Steve” Rumlow paused for a second as he cocked his gun “I gotta kill him.”

Steve didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have time to yell for a guard or any of his friends. He began to panic as he spoke with a shaky voice “Brock please don’t do this. Just put the gun down and let’s talk.” 

“I can’t,” Rumlow said as he tightly shut his eyes and put his finger over the trigger. 

Before Tony could even process what was happening,Steve had sprinted over to Tony and tackled the smaller man to the ground, as the sound of a single gunshot rang out in the small cell and the noise of the other inmates ceased.

Making sure that Tony was safe was Steve’s only concern. He was so busy holding on to Tony that he didn’t even feel the bullet rip into his shoulder. That was until blood started to pool on the floor. 

“Steve?” was all that Tony could say as Steve collapsed on top of him. 

Tony pulled back his hands from Steve’s body to find them covered in red. 

“Help! Please he’s been shot! Hurry please!” Tony screeched at the top of his lungs.  
Tony managed to roll Steve over so that his head was cushioned in Tony’s lap. “Hey Steve, look at me. I need you to stay awake.” Tony whispered, trying desperately to hold back tears when Steve’s eyes began to flutter shut.

Tony heard the clamor of the gun hit the floor as the Rumlow sprinted out of the cell. 

Tony didn’t know what to do except scream for help. The only response he got was the sound of the alarm go off as the inmates could be heard dropping to the ground. 

A few moments later Tony could hear several heavy footsteps approaching the cell. 

“Clear!” Tony heard someone say.

“ Help! Please! In here! He needs help!” Tony shouted frantically as tears began falling down his cheeks.

A moment later, several guards (dressed in riot gear) ran into their room. 

The first one grabbed the abandoned gun from off of the floor and took it out of the cell as the second one shouted, “Face down on the ground inmate!” 

“ Please help him, he’s been shot” Tony pleaded with the other guards, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

A familiar face came to the front of the group of the armoured guards “Tony just do what they say and we’ll help him,” Officer Coulson ordered.

Not wanting to jeopardize Steve’s life, Tony quickly obliged and rolled over next to Steve. With his face on the ground and his hands on his head Tony spoke. “Please help him Coulson! He’s lost a lot of blood and he isn’t going to last much longer like this.”

“Get a gurney in here now! Someone call for an ambulance,” Coulson ordered instead of answering Tony.

Coulson then ran over to Steve and began to put pressure on the bullet wound, trying to minimize the bleeding.

Moments later, two guards rushed in with a gurney. They quickly picked Steve up and hoisted him on the gurney and ran out the door.

After what felt like an eternity, the alarms finally turned off and Tony was escorted out of the cell and into the warden’s office.

With Steve’s blood still soaking his clothes Tony sat in the chair on the other side of Warden Fury’s desk. 

“Stark? Stark!” Tony heard the warden say, “Are you listening?” 

Tony snapped out of his haze and looked up at the other man in the room “Huh? Uh sorry. What did you say?” Tony asked as his mind was still spinning trying to process all that had happened.

“I said,” Fury began, “What the hell happened in there?”

“I really couldn’t tell you to be honest,” Tony stated. “Rumlow came in with a gun and said he had to kill me. Then Steve came in and jumped in front of me and blocked the bullet,” Tony answered with a shaky voice to match his shaky hands.

“How in the hell did Rumlow get a gun?” Fury pressed.

“I dunno, I guess I forgot to ask him after he shot my boyf- I mean cellmate,” Tony answered with attitude unintentionally as he was so overwhelmed he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Cut the attitude, Stark,” Fury ordered. 

“Sorry” Tony apologized meekly as he raised his hands in surrender. “I guess I’m still a little shaken up, I’ve never seen anybody get shot before.” 

Fury quirked an eyebrow up in surprise then continued to speak. “I understand that you’re probably still in shock, but if you don’t cooperate, then I can’t help.” 

“ Fine” Tony said.

“So you said that Rumlow told you that he had to kill you. Do you know why?” Fury questioned as he grabbed a pen from a cup on his desk and began to write on a piece of paper.

“I overheard a couple of inmates say that Rumlow needed to do something big to be able to rejoin Hydra,” Tony stated as he thought about earlier that day in the cafeteria. 

“Interesting” Fury said.

“Like an initiation?” Fury asked as he stopped writing.

“I guess so,” Tony replied uncertainly with a shrug of the shoulders. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain how Rogers ended up with a bullet in his shoulder,” Fury said as he lifted his head from the paper to look at Tony. 

“Steve was coming back from the cafeteria and when he saw that Rumlow had a gun, he um,” Tony felt his throat tighten around his words. Tony cleared his throat and continued. “He jumped in front of me and Rumlow pulled the trigger.” 

“I see” Fury responded as he lowered his head back down.

Tony couldn’t take it any longer so he spoke, “It should’ve been me,” he whispered as a tear escaped. “It should’ve been me!” Tony began to yell as he started to sob once more. 

“Easy Stark. You’re cell should be cleaned by now so you’re free to go,” Fury told Tony. 

Tony immediately sprinted out of the office and down the hallway, even as tears were still falling. He didn’t even bother going near his cell because he knew he couldn’t bear to be in that cell alone, so he ran to the prison chapel instead.

Tony wasn’t very religious and typically didn’t pray but he felt helpless and knew he had to try. 

Tony was the only one in the chapel and took a seat in the first row, right in front of the statue of Jesus on the cross. 

He lowered the kneeler on the pew and knelt. “God, please don’t take Steve,” Tony sobbed into the empty room. “Please I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll start going to church, I’ll stay clean after I get out of here. I’ll do it anything, just let Steve live. Please!” Tony screamed as more sobs escaped his lips. 

After several minutes of praying (which was more like pleading) and sobbing someone walked into the chapel. 

“Tony?” Tony heard a voice behind him but didn’t care to figure out who it was as he continued to pray aloud. 

“Come on Tony you need to get a shower, you’re covered in blood,” Bruce said softly as he came into Tony’s line of view. 

“I can’t I need to keep praying for Steve. I need him to be okay,” Tony said brokenly as he looked at Bruce through red eyes and tear soaked eyelashes. 

“What you need is a shower, Tony and some sleep,” Bruce told Tony as he took his arm to guide him out of the pew. 

Tony ripped his arm out of Bruce’s grip. “I’m not going anywhere unless Steve comes and gets me himself.” 

“Fine,” Bruce huffed as he walked back towards the door, but before leaving he turned and said “I thought you didn’t pray and that ‘God’s not real’?” Bruce questioned Tony.

“I’ll do anything to keep Steve alive,” Tony answered solemnly without turning around.


	13. I'll Get Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Me and me and me and me agree   
>  That you are gonna pay   
>  For what you did to me   
>  Ah, I'll get even with you   
>  Gonna get even with you   
>  Ah, that's what I'm gonna do "
> 
> \- Megadeth "I'll Get Even"

Tony woke up to an immense amount of pain surging through his spine. He had no idea where he was. He opened his eyes to see the statue of Jesus staring back at him, but before he could do anything else a guard came rushing into the chapel.

“On your feet, Stark!” Officer Coulson shouted at the kneeling inmate. 

When Tony didn’t respond right away, Coulson walked up next to him. “Rogers is out of surgery. He’ll be back here in a couple of days.” 

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Steve was going to be okay. 

Tony looked over at Coulson and still said nothing but now had a gleam of hope glistening in his eyes. 

After a moment of silence Coulson spoke up, “Move it Stark, you’ve got work to do.” 

At that Tony sprang up from the pew and ran past Coulson towards the door. 

“And don’t forget to get a shower!” Coulson yelled after Tony. 

➤

Tony walked to the showers nervously. He knew that the Avenger’s bathroom time was over, but hoped that whoever was in there would cut him some slack. Just this once. 

As Tony began to walk into the bathroom, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a random cell. Tony looked up to see that it was only Bucky and immediately felt guilty. 

Bucky probably had no idea what had happened to Steve. For all he knew, Tony might’ve killed him in cold blood. 

“Bucky, I’m so sorry. He was protecting me and he got shot a-a-and I-.” Tony rambled before he was cut off by Bucky’s hand over his mouth. 

“Tony. Tony! It’s okay, Fury told us what happened,” Bucky said as he lowered his hand from Tony’s mouth. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tony cried.

“You didn’t pull that trigger,” Bucky began, “Rumlow did.” 

Tony had never seen Bucky this angry, his eyes were dark as he lowered his head like a bull and stomped out of the cell. 

“Bucky?” Tony yelled as he chased after him. “Where are you going?”

Bucky stopped, but didn’t turn around.“I’m gonna kill him,” was all that he said before he began to walk again.

Desperate to stop him, Tony sprinted after him. 

“Bucky wait!” Tony commanded. 

“What the hell do you want Stark?” Bucky snarled as he turned to face Tony.

“You can’t kill him,” Tony answered.

“And why not?” Bucky questioned, sounding completely annoyed.

“If Steve found out, he would kill us both,” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“Why would he kill you?” Bucky asked.

“For letting you do something so stupid,” Tony said. 

“Fine, I won’t kill him. But he is going to pay,” Bucky said as he stalked back to his cell and Tony followed.

“I think I might have the perfect idea,” Tony told Bucky with an evil grin.

➤

2 hours, 6 Avengers, and one pissed off Tony later, they were ready to have their revenge. 

Sam and Bucky bought several bags of heroin from one the inmates and put them inside Rumlow’s pillow case, Thor stole hedge cutters from his job at landscaping and put them under Rumlow’s bed, Clint planted a fake hit list in Rumlow’s handwriting with all of the guards names on it, Bruce and Peter constructed several shanks out of old toothbrushes, while Tony prepared to convince Coulson to inspect Rumlow’s bunk.

After everything was in place, the Avengers all went to their cells and Tony walked towards Coulson.

“Hey Officer Coulon,” Tony called out to the P.O. with a fake smile, “Can we talk?”

“What’s up Stark?” Coulson asked.

“Since the whole shooting, I felt a little unsafe with Rumlow walking around here,” Tony stated. 

“I understand completely Stark, but until we know for sure who shot Rogers, we can’t do anything,” Coulson answered apologetically.

“I get it,” Tony said as he lowered his head. “But, could you do something for me Officer?”

“What would that be?” Coulson questioned.

“Could you maybe check Rumlow’s cell? Who knows what other weapons he has in there. I know it would make me feel a lot safer,” Tony answered.

“Sure Stark, I’ll take some guys up with me right now,” Coulson smiled as he walked toward the other C.Os.

Once Coulson was out of sight, Tony rubbed his hands together. Let the games begin.


	14. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I feel wonderful because I see  
>  The love light in your eyes  
>  And the wonder of it all  
>  Is that you just don't realize how much I love you "
> 
> \- Eric Clapton 'Wonderful Tonight'

Coulson and his C.O.s planned to raid Rumlow’s cell to ease Tony’s mind. They didn’t expect to find anything but they were glad to check it out. 

Within an hour of Tony’s conversation with Coulson, Rumlow’s cell was raided,and the police confiscated all of the drugs and weapons from the cell, and Rumlow was dragged away to maximum security. 

As Rumlow passed the Avengers on his way out, he looked directly at Tony and said, “I know you did this Stark. You’ll pay for this, mark my words.” That was all he got out before the guards dragged him away and out of sight.

➤

Even though Steve hadn’t come back from the hospital yet, Tony felt like he could finally rest again without worrying about Rumlow. However, even with Rumlow gone, there were still other inmates who had it out for Tony, so Tony never went anywhere alone. He was always accompanied by an Avenger and everyone took turns taking him places. Tony honestly felt like a child.

So after a few days, he grew tired of it and decided to speak up as Sam walked him to the cafeteria. “You guys really don’t need to walk me to every place I go, you know.” 

“Course we do,” Sam shrugged. 

“Why?” Tony questioned, slightly annoyed.

“Cause if anything happened to you, Steve would kill us all,” Sam replied nonchalantly.

Before Tony could answer someone ran up from behind and stopped right in front of them. 

“Steve’s been-” Bucky huffed as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “Steve’s been cleared from the hospital. Coulson said he should be getting here in five minutes.” 

“Well, what you guys waiting for? Let’s go!” Sam said as he began jogging towards the Medical Wing. Tony and Bucky quickly followed suit and ran to catch up with their friend.

The three of them jogged into the main medical room just in time to see Steve being escorted out in a wheelchair by a C.O. 

Seeing Steve made Tony fill with mixed emotions. He was angry that Steve had taken the bullet for him in the first place, but Tony also felt a pang of guilt for putting Steve in that situation. Most importantly he was grateful that Steve was going to be alright. 

When Steve saw them, he gave them the biggest smile as he threw a “Hey guys!” and a wave in their direction.

Instead of answering, Bucky walked over to Steve’s wheelchair and gave him a big hug. 

“Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again. You hear?” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“I’ll try my hardest,” Steve choked. “But uh Buck? Could you let go you kinda hurtin’ me.”

“Shit, sorry!” Bucky said as he quickly released Steve from his grip. 

Sam wandered over to the other two men as they began to engage in a conversation, and Tony watched with fondness in his eyes. It reminded him of his friend Rhodey and how close they were. 

Tony was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear Steve calling him over.

“Tony!” Tony heard Steve shout.

“Huh?” Tony responded.

Instead of giving a response, Steve just chuckled as he extended his hand out towards Tony. Without hesitation, Tony quickly walked over to Steve’s side as he took the man's extended hand. 

“We’ll be back to check on you later Stevie,” Bucky said as he grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him out the door.  
Just like so many of their encounters, their gazes met, except this time the beautiful brown eyes were beginning to well up in tears.

“Tony? What’s the matter?” Steve asked softly as he wiped a tear as it rolled down Tony’s cheek. 

“I’m just so glad you’re okay. I thought we were going to lose you,” Tony replied brokenly. 

“You ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easily,” Steve reassured as he gently tugged Tony by the arms, bringing the two closer.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony stated as he carefully climbed on Steve’s lap in the wheelchair, cautiously avoiding Steve’s wounded shoulder. 

“So, how long are you stuck in medical?” Tony asked as he slung his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“I can actually go back to our cell right now,” Steve revealed. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow as he asked, “If you can go back to our cell, then what’s with the wheelchair?” 

“You think I would miss my chance at riding in on of these babies?” Steve asked as he waved his hand at his wheelchair.

“You seriously made some guard wheel you all the way across the prison, just so you could ride in a wheelchair?” Tony asked in shock.

“Yep, pretty much,” The blonde proclaimed with a goofy grin on his lips.

“Poor guy,” Tony responded, keeping a straight face while inwardly trying not to laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked, trying to sound hurt. 

“Well you aren’t a small guy,” Tony replied teasingly.

“Ouch Tony. You wound me. Jeez I work so hard and you call me fat,” Steve said as he grabbed his chest, acting hurt.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Tony joked.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you yet” Steve declared, his face still mimicking the face of a kicked puppy. 

“What can I do for you to forgive me?” Tony asked, pretending to sound worried.

“I think I might have a few ideas,” Steve implied with an sinful grin.

Admittedly, Tony had expected Steve’s idea to be a bit different but apparently, Steve’s forgiveness could only be earned by wheeling him all the way to his cell.


	15. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " The night we met I knew I needed you so  
>  And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
>  So won't you say you love me  
>  I'll make you so proud of me  
>  We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go  
>  So won't you, please, be my, be my baby "
> 
> \- The Ronettes 'Be My Baby'

Tony had taken it upon himself to care for Steve while he was healing. Tony did everything Steve needed him to, he cleaned the wound and changed the gauze that protected the injury.

Even though Steve couldn’t do much, that didn’t stop him from trying. He tried to do his job, but the doctor found out and reminded him explicitly that he wasn’t to do any manual labor. He tried to go to the gym, but Bucky stopped him when he tried to do anything with his shoulder. 

All in all though, everything was going pretty smoothly. Steve’s injury was essentially healed and he was two days from getting the stitches removed.

That is, until him and Tony were walking back from the showers. Tony had his shirt off (despite Steve’s protests) and was walking next to Steve when one of the inmates whistled as he walked past and shouted “I’d tap that ass.” Tony hadn’t thought that the statement was directed towards him until Steve’s head whipped around and the blonde was stalking over to the inmate. 

Oh shit, Tony thought as Steve’s eyes grew dark and he started yelling at the inmate.

“What the fuck did you say?” Steve questioned threateningly as he walked directly into the other inmates’ space.

“I said, I’d tap Stark’s ass,” The inmate replied, without cowering.

“You won’t be touching Stark’s ass,” Steve snarled as he shoved the other inmate against the wall, causing his stitches to rip. 

Tony saw the blood starting to flow from his shoulder instantly, and before the other inmate could retaliate, Tony put himself between the two prisoners. He grabbed his towel and he pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Come on, we need to get you to medical,” Tony told Steve as he took Steve’s arm and began walking towards the medical ward.

“I’m fine Tony,” Steve replied stubbornly as he tore his arm out of Tony’s grasp. “But this piece of shit won’t be if he keeps runnin’ his mouth.”

“Steve!” Tony barked as he looked the other in the eyes. “Please.”

Tony’s pleads seem to work because Steve relaxed a bit as he started to walk the other direction, but not without scowling at the other inmate over his shoulder.

➤

Tony sat with Steve as the doctor re-stitched his wound. When Steve tensed as the doctor injected him with numbing shot, Tony didn’t hesitate to take a hold of the blondes hand. Despite the doctors quirked eyebrow, the two held hands until the wound was re-stitched and dressed in gauze.

“The numbing should wear off with in an hour or so,” The doctor stated as he took off his rubber gloves and threw them into a waste bin. “Until then, take it easy Rogers.”

Then the doctor left the two without another word.

“Steve you really need to listen to him,” Tony pleaded as his eyes began to tear up.

Steve must’ve noticed, because he lifted his hand and stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheeks as the tears fell.

“Please don’t cry Tony,” Steve pleaded. 

“Then please stop scaring me. It’s hurts every time you get hurt because of me,” Tony cried as more tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“I’m just making sure your safe, and if I get hurt doing that then so be it,”

“Why?” Tony mumbled as he looked down in his lap.

“Why what?” Steve questioned.

“Why do you constantly risk your life for me Steve?” 

“Because I love you Tony,” Steve announced, with a fond look in his eyes.

“You what?” Tony questioned, genuinely shocked.

“I said that I love you Tony,” Steve repeated gently, as he brushed the pad of his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip.

“You do?”

“Hell yeah I do!” 

Tony was filled with joy. He had never thought that Steve would ever love him in the same way that he loved Steve. 

Tony crashed his lips into Steve’s. It wasn’t as steamy as some of their previous kisses, but this one had something that the others lacked -love and passion.

Tony could feel Steve smile into the kiss before pulling away for air.

“I-I love you too,” Tony stuttered like an idiot.

“Well that’s a relief,” Steve joked as he mimed to wipe sweat off of his forehead. 

“Cause it would’ve been real awkward if you didn’t,” Steve said as he took Tony’s face in both hands and kissed him again.

This time, it was Tony who pulled away. “As much as I love this, if we don’t stop now, I don’t think we ever will.”

“I’m fine with that,” Steve replied cheekily as he leaned back in to kiss Tony again.

“No, you need rest mister,” Tony said as he dodged Steves kiss and stood up, dragging Steve with him.

“Fine,” Steve grumbled playfully as he let Tony pull him out of medical ward and towards their cell.  
➤

By the time the pair got back to their cell, the lights had begun to shut off, so the both of them tucked themselves into their beds.

“G’night Tony…. I love you,” Steve murmured sleepily into the darkness of their cell.

“I love you too,” Tony replied with love in his heart and a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, they finally said it. Those eight letters. Those three words. 
> 
> Will Tony and Steve finally be happy? Or will something happen to get in the way? Find out in the next chapter of 'Cellmates'!
> 
> -Icantswim


	16. When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll never let you down even if I could  
> I'd give up everything if only for your good  
> So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
> You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there  
> So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone"
> 
> \- 3 Doors Down 'When I'm Gone'

“Anthony Stark, please report to Warden Fury’s office,” A voice said over the speakers in the ceiling.

Tony groaned as he stood up from his stool in the electrical room. 

“Ouu… Someone's in trouble,” Peter whispered as Tony walked past him.

“Real mature, kid,” Tony responded with a playful eye roll.

➤

When Tony arrived at the Warden’s office the door was shut, so he gently knocked. 

“Come in Stark!” Fury yelled from behind the closed door.

Tony opened the door and stepped inside.

“Take a seat.” Fury motioned towards an empty seat as Tony closed the door behind him.

“What can I do for you, Warden?” Tony asked once he was comfortable in his seat.

“We need to talk,” Fury stated as he clasped his hands together on his desk.

“About?” Tony questioned, slightly irritated.

“About your early release,” The Warden answered.

“My what? I think you got the wrong guy, I’ve only been here for 4 months,” Tony explained.

“I’m aware or how long you’ve been with us, but with your good behavior I am heavily considering letting you out early with ten months of parol,” Fury disclosed. “Unless you don’t want that.” 

“Uh um...” Tony stuttered. “Yeah, I definitely want to get out early.”  
“You will be released next-” Fury paused to look at his calendar, “Next Monday.”

“Monday,” Tony echoed, shocked. 

“Wow um.. Thank you,” Tony responded as he abruptly stood up and ran out the door.

Tony’s head was spinning, he didn’t know what to think. He should be happy, but why did it feel like the wind has been knocked out of him? He stood in the hallway longer than he should have, until he heard the other inmates ending their work and make their way towards the cafeteria.

He walked towards the cafeteria very slowly and by the time he got there the cafeteria was already full. 

Tony walked to his seat next to Steve and sat down in silence. 

“Aren’t you gettin’ dinner?” Steve questioned with a worried expression on his face.

“Not hungry,” Tony shrugged.

“Okay.” Steve replied with a small smile as he began to talk with the others. 

➤

“Hey Steve?” Tony asked as he and Steve walked back to their cell.

“Yes?” Steve responded.

Tony panicked, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud so he came up with a fake question. “What’s the initiation?”

“You mean for the Avengers?” Steve questioned.

Tony nodded.

“Well it’s stupid really um… the initiate gets dared to do a bunch of stupid stuff and if they complete all the dares then they’re an Avenger,” Steve replied sheepishly.

“I think I want to do the initiation,” Tony revealed.

“Absolutely not, it’s too dangerous,” Steve responded. He didn’t want Tony to feel excluded, but he also wanted to protect Tony from the dumb dares that Bucky and the rest came up with.  
“Fine,” Tony huffed as he crossed in front of Steve to enter their cell.

Tony didn’t want to start a fight and he honestly didn’t even care about the initiation. Why would he? He was leaving in four four days. So he decided just to drop the entire thing.

“Tony, what’s that matter? You were uncharacteristically quiet during dinner and I’m starting to worry,” Steve said as he turned to look at Tony.

“Nothing,” Tony responded stiffly as he grabbed a book and laid down on his bed, facing his wall.

Steve walked over to the other’s bed and laid down beside Tony. Tony moved over to get away from Steve, but Steve thought he was making more room so he snuggled in closer. 

“I know you’re lying to me,” Steve mumbled as he draped his arm around Tony’s waist.

“Just tell me,” Steve said as he shifted Tony’s body so they were face-to-face. 

Tony looked in Steve’s eyes and immediately melted and couldn’t stop himself from answering. 

“I’m getting out early,” Tony murmured quietly.

“That’s great Tony! Why are you so upset?” Steve asked with a smile on his face.

“I get out Monday,” Tony replied softly.

“Monday,” Steve parroted quietly, as his smile faltered for a moment.

“I’m so happy for you,” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s forehead and pulled him in tighter.

“Steve? You okay?” Tony asked, concerned when he saw Steve’s expression drop.

“I’m fine,” Steve lied.

“I’ll wait for you, you know,” Tony said, knowing what Steve wasn’t saying because if Tony were in Steve’s place he would be having the same fears.

“You don’t have to Tony,” Steve replied with a sad smile.

“I know, but I want to.” Tony tried to smile as he snuggled into the crook of Steve’s neck.

➤

Tony spent his remaining free time in prison at Steve’s side. They didn’t do anything without the other, they only separated when they had to work. 

Sunday came faster than Tony would’ve liked. The two had spent their time sneaking around the prison and saying goodbye properly. Several times. 

Yet when it was time for them to go back to their cells and retire for the night, both Tony and Steve had tears in their eyes.


	17. Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " There are hills and mountains between us  
>  Always something to get over  
>  If I had my way, surely you would be closer  
>  I need you closer "
> 
> \- Oleta Adams 'Get Here'

“Rise and shine, Stark.” Tony heard an annoyingly chipper voice call into his cell. Tony cracked open his eyes to see Officer Coulson standing in the doorway. “You’ve got 15 minutes to say your goodbyes and get ready to leave. If you aren’t ready by the time I come back, you can kiss your early release goodbye.” 

Tony watched Coulson walk away as he quickly began to get dressed. He had packed everything the previous night, so he wouldn’t have to waste time on it in the morning.

Tony looked over at his cellmate who was still fast asleep. He tried to take a moment to remember this, to take in all of Steve’s features one last time. He knew it would be a while until he got to see Steve like this again. 

After Tony felt like he had looked his fill, he threw the blankets off of his legs and got out of bed. He quickly finished dressing and then walked out of his cell. 

Tony spent the next 10 minutes saying goodbye to the Avengers. Peter cried and Thor crushed Tony in a bear hug. Tony even stopped at Bucky’s cell.

“Stark?” Bucky asked when he saw Tony walk into his cell. “Why aren’t you with Steve?”

“I wanted to thank you before I left,” Tony answered, not moving any closer from the door frame.

“For?” 

“For not being a dick,” Tony replied with a smile.

“You’re welcome-” Before Bucky could finish, Tony walked up to him and pulled him into a quick hug before he ran out.

“What the hell?” Bucky asked into an empty room.

➤

Tony sprinted back to his cell to find Steve still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and Tony didn’t want to wake him, but he knew that Steve would be mad if he didn’t.

Tony sat on the edge of Steve’s bed and pushed a stay hair away from Steve’s face, causing the blonde to stir.

“Tony?” The blonde asked as he rubbed his eyes, “S’that you?” 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Steve sat up and looked Tony in the eye. “What time is it, how much time do we have?” 

“We have about five minutes,” Tony answered.

“That’s it? Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Steve questioned

“Sorr-” Tony tried to say but was abruptly cut off by a kiss.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Steve said after he pulled away.

“I know, but I’ll come see you every weekend,” Tony replied quietly, as he rubbed his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone.

“Promise?” Steve asked with pleading eyes.

“I promise,” Tony affirmed.

“Stark! Let’s go!” Coulson yelled from outside the cell.

“I’m coming!” Tony turned towards the doorway to shout back.

Tony turned back to Steve and kissed him deeply.

“Here, this is my cell phone number. Call anytime. Okay?” Tony said as he shoved a piece of paper with his phone number on it into Steve’s hand.

“I love you,” Steve said as he looked down at the piece of paper then back up at Tony with tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you too,” Tony responded as he grabbed his belongings and walked out of the cell.

“Took you long enough,” Coulson mumbled under his breath as the two walked down the hallway.

➤

Tony was given a change of clothes and a bus ticket. He quickly changed out of his orange outfit and handed it to Coulson.

“Stay out of trouble Stark, I don’t want to see you back here again,” Coulson told Tony.

“You got it Coulson,” Tony replied as he reached his hand out to shake.

➤

Tony opened the door to the Stark Mansion and walked in.

“Good morning sir, you have been missed,” Edwin Jarvis ,the family butler and Tony’s only role model, said.

“Thanks J,” Tony replied as he dragged himself up the stairs to his bedroom to take a much needed nap. 

Tony knew that he wouldn’t want to stay at the Stark Mansion so when he woke from his nap, he walked down to the library, where he knew his mother most likely would be.

“Anthony, I didn’t realise you were home,” Maria Stark said as looked up from her book and set her reading glasses aside.

“Yeah, just got here actually,” Tony stated as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Well then, what can I do for you bambino?” Maria asked after a few moments of silence.

“I was wondering if I could have a place of my own. I don’t really want to live with you and Howard forever,” Tony asked, looking down at the expensive rug below his feet.

“That is a big responsibility and with your past record on your own…” Maria trailed off. 

“Come on mom, I’ll get my shit together. I’ll even get a job,” Tony promised his mother

“You promise you’ll behave yourself Anthony?” Maria implored.

“I swear!” Tony exclaimed as he raised his right hand up, showing his honesty.

“Fine.” Maria sighed, “Come with me.”

Tony followed his mother out of the library and to his father’s office.

“Woah mom, I’m not going in there,” Tony said as he stopped outside of the door.

“Don’t be foolish Anthony, your father isn’t even home,” Maria retorted as she turned the knob on the door.

The two walked in and Maria walked over to Howard’s rather large safe. She turned the knob to the left, then to the right, then back to the left again, stopping at the correct numbers and then opened the steel door. She reached in and pulled out a set of keys.

“Here you are.” Maria smiled as he placed the keys in her son’s hands. “The keys to the flat in Manhattan.”

“Thanks mom,” Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

Tony ran back to his room and packed all of his clothing and personal items. He then ran down to Howard’s shop and grabbed his two bots, Dum-E and U. He ran back up and grabbed the keys to his ‘69 Pontiac Ram-Air and walked to the garage.

“I’ve missed you,” Tony said to his car as he placed his bots in the backseat with his clothes.

Tony pulled out of the garage and sped down the street to his new house-and hopefully new life- in Manhattan.

As he sped down the highway, he got a call from his phone. 

“Hello?” Tony asked when he answered the phone.

“An inmate from Lincoln Correctional Facility is trying to contact you. If you would like to accept this call press 3,” A recording stated.

Tony immediately pressed 3 and put the phone back up to his ear. Tony could hear his call being connected before he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s Tony,” Tony happily responded.

“It’s only been about 5 hours, but it’s good to hear your voice,” Steve admitted as Tony could hear soft crying in the background. 

“How is it going out there?” Steve wondered allowed.

“It’s alright, but I miss you,” Tony sighed.

“I miss you too, but I need to ask you something.” Steve said hesitantly.

“And what would that be?” Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow, even though the other couldn’t see.

“Will you visit me on Saturday? I’ve got a visitation approved by Fury so it's all set up. All you have to do is show up. I mean, you don’t have to obviously. It’s probably a pretty far drive from your house to here. Plus you probably have better things to do with your Saturday. But-” Steve’s rambling was cut off by Tony.

“Steve. Steve. Steve!” Tony raised his voice to stop the other man from continuing. 

“What”? Steve asked, sounding surprised.

“You’re rambling, sweetheart,” Tony told the other man with a fond smile on his lips.

“Oh,” was all that Steve answered with. 

“And of course I’ll be there, I told you I would. Didn’t I?” Tony said reassuringly as he turned into the parking lot of the apartment building. 

“Yeah, you did,” Steve huffed in relief.

“I’ll see you on Saturday Steve.” 

“Visitation is at 10, don’t be late Tony.” 

“I’m always very punctual,” Tony joked.

“Sure,” Steve teased back.

“Hey I’ve got to go, my phone time is up,” Steve said sadly after a few moments of silence.

“Okay… I love you Steve,” Tony told the other man.

“I love you too Tony,” Steve replied as he hung up the phone and left Tony to a ringing sound of a dead line.

Even though the call had ended,Tony didn’t move for quite some time. Sitting with his phone to his ear and a smile across his lips.


	18. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I don't know what it always was with us  
> We chose the words, and yeah, we drew the lines  
> There was just no way this house could hold the two of us  
> I guess that we were just too much of the same kind"
> 
> \- Bruce Springsteen 'Independence Day'

Tony woke up bright and early on Saturday morning. Bright and early to Tony was a solid 8:45 A.M. He knew Steve had told him 10 so he gave himself plenty of time to get ready and drive to the prison. 

He showered and trimmed his goatee and put on his favorite shirt (a well worn Black Sabbath shirt) and a slim fitting pair of black jeans that highlighted all of his best assets. 

After giving himself one final look in the mirror, he ran out the door. When Tony got to his car he punched in the prison’s address into the GPS on his phone. He was relieved to see that the prison was only 20 minutes away, considering it was already 9:35. Tony hoped the visitation room had coffee because he was hardly functioning without it. He didn’t know how he had ever survived four months without coffee. The mere thought made Tony scowl in disgust. 

Tony pulled up to Lincoln Correctional Facility at 9:56 so Tony ran into the prison. He literally ran, so he wouldn’t miss his time with Steve. 

As Tony stood in line to sign his name and show his I.D., he caught a glimpse of Steve walking in through the door and taking a seat and a table in the far corner. Steve didn’t look so good, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked quite depressed.

Tony quickly walked through the metal detectors and shimmied his way past the other visitors to get to Steve.

“Hey,” Tony waved as he sat in the seat across the table from Steve.

Steve only gave a half smile in return. 

“What’s the matter?” Tony asked as he reached his hand across the table to grab Steve’s, but Steve pulled away.

“I don’t think I want to do this Tony,” Steve mumbled.

“Well you’re the one who invited me,” Tony joked.

“That’s not what I meant Tony. I mean I don’t want to do this,” Steve motioned between the two of them. “Whatever it is we’re doing.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked very concerned and very shocked.

“I don’t want you waiting around for me Tony. You need to live your life. I don’t want to hold you back,” Steve said determinedly, even though his eyes gave away that the statement hurt him to say.

“You aren’t holding me back Steve, if anything you make me want to be better,” Tony said honestly, and a little desperately, as he grabbed for Steve’s hand again. This time, thankfully, Steve let him.

“This distance thing is gonna suck. I’m gonna miss you like crazy not to mention the blue balls.” Tony smiled when he got Steve to laugh a little at that. “But it’s going to be worth it. I promise you.”

“Okay,” Steve said, still uncertain, but at least he was smiling.

“Sorry for trying to break up with you,” Steve apologized.

“So there’s something that could be broken up?” Tony teased.

“Well duh,” Steve teased back.

“Phew,” Tony said as he wiped a hand across his forehead, making Steve bust out into laughter.

After they calmed down, the two settled into a comfortable silence as they studied each other.

“Move in with me,” Tony asked, breaking the silence.

“What?” Steve replied very shocked.

“When you get out of here, you’re gonna need a place to stay,” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“Tony, I dunno. I don’t want to be a burden,” Steve said hesitantly, even though it was obvious he wanted to stay with Tony.

“Steven, you would never be a burden,” Tony joked, but they both knew that he meant every word. 

The two spent the rest of their time filling each other in on what had been going on in their lives. 

“Alright inmates, visitation time is over,” A guard, that Tony didn’t know, yelled over the chatter.

Both Tony and Steve rose from their chairs and walked towards each other. Steve opened his arms and Tony walked into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around the other’s back. Tony rested his forehead on his boyfriends collarbone as Steve rested his head on top of Tony’s. Steve held Tony in his embrace until the guard yelled “Get a move on Rogers!” 

Tony looked up from Steve’s shoulder to see all of the inmates gone, their families walking out of the doors, and an angry looking guard giving them a death stare. Since they had an audience Tony quickly kissed Steve on the lips chastly and pulled away before Steve could reciprocate. 

Tony started speed walking towards the exit but stopped and turned around to blow Steve a kiss with a wink, then turned back around and ran out the door.

➤

Besides a tad of road rage, Tony’s ride back to his apartment was pretty uneventful until his phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He was surprised to see that the number didn’t have a caller I.D, but he accepted the call anyways.

“Tony Stark speaking,” Tony said into his phone.

“Anthony! How’s my favorite disappointment?” The voice on the other line rattled.

“Ugh. What the fuck do you want Howard?” Tony groaned.

“Your mother suggested I give you a call,” Howard answered dryly.

“Why?”

“Because, I have an offer for you.” 

“Which is?” Tony asked, annoyed.

“I would like to offer you a spot at Stark Industries, as head of the designing department.”

Tony nearly swerved off of the road. 

“Sorry I think I misheard you because I thought I heard you offer me a job at S.I, which can’t be true because you banned me from ever working there.” 

“I know what I did Anthony, but your mother has told me that prison has changed you, its opened your eyes,” Howard replied with a cold, sneering tone in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess it has,” Tony said. Even though Howard had meant prison changed him into being more responsible, Tony could only think of Steve. If it wasn’t for prison he wouldn’t have never met him.

“Anthony… Anthony!” Howard shouted over the line.

“Huh?” Tony asked since he had totally spaced out.

“I said you will be starting on Monday. Meet me at headquarters at 8 A.M. sharp. Don’t be late.” Howard paused for a moment but before Tony could reply he cut back in, “And Anthony, for the love of all things holy where something appropriate.” Then Howard hung up.

“Bye to you too... asshole,” Tony grumbled to the dead line and sighed.

“Well I guess I’ve got to go shopping for better clothes,” Tony said to himself as he turned off of the highway and headed towards the shopping mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there... I feel like a really crappy author. I haven't updated in weeks and I'm really sorry about that. I just haven't felt inspired lately. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. Maybe I should've plan this a little bit better instead of rushing into it and just winging it. I dunno I guess I'm just too impatient for that. Again I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters in the past couple of weeks. 
> 
> Also for those of you who don't quite enjoy this story or the way the characters are displayed I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not perfect and this is my first fic ever and I'm only 15. So I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this or if I don't meet your expectations but I try my best. I honestly only did this because I love to write and I love Stony plus I had a ton of ideas floating around in my head so I just started typing. I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this let alone like it. So thanks the positive comments and the kudos. It honestly makes me so happy when I see that the amount of comments have gone up. It literally makes my day. Please feel free to say anything you feel. Please. It inspires me to write.
> 
> Well if you read all of this thanks. Sorry for rambling I guess I just had to get it off of my chest. 
> 
> With Love,  
>  -Icantswim


	19. 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen  
> Pour myself a cup of ambition  
> Yawn and stretch and try to come to life  
> Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'  
> Out on the street the traffic starts jumpin'  
> With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5'
> 
> -Dolly Parton '9 to 5'

A figure stood in front of Tony with a gun pointed at his head. He goes to scream but he has lost his voice. He hears the gun fire, but instead of him being on the ground dying he holds Steve’s body in his arms. “Why didn’t you do more?” Steve croaks as he tugs on Tony’s shirt. Steve’s body then goes limp as his blood-shot eyes stare blankly at the ground and his final breath leaves his body.

Tony woke in the darkness of his empty room. His heart was pounding and his forehead was drenched in sweat. He scrubs his hands over his face as he swings his legs out of bed. He glances over at the alarm clock. Fuck he thinks. It’s only a little after five in the morning and he starts his first day at S.I. in less than 3 hours.

Knowing his chances of falling back asleep are slim, Tony decides to get up for the day. He supposed waking up this early would be a good thing, that way there was no chance of him being late on his first day.

➤  
Tony walked into the main lobby of Stark Industries’ Headquarters. 

“Can I help you?” A red-headed woman asks from behind the front desk.

Tony walked toward the desk as he began talking, “Yes, actually. My name is Tony Stark and I’m looking for my father.”

As she squinted her eyes in disbelief the receptionist asked, “Isn’t Mr.Stark’s son in prison?”

“Well I was but now I’m not so can you just tell Howard I’m here. He’s expecting me,” Tony replied with a hint of annoyance.

“Of course Mr. Stark, my apologies. Let me call him and see if he’s ready for you,” The receptionist replied as she picked up the phone, pressed a button, and then held in up to her ear.

As the phone rang the receptionist looked up at Tony and smiled. Not wanting to be rude, Tony smiled back as he shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets.   
After a few moments of silence, the receptionist finally spoke into the phone.  
“Hello Mr. Stark, your son is here to see you shall I let him up?” She waited a few moments as Howard gave his response. “Of course. I’ll do that right now. Goodbye.” 

The receptionist put down the phone as she grabbed a pen from her desk and began to write on a piece of paper.

“My apologies again Mr. Stark, I had no idea that you would be working here,” She said as she continued to write.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony flashed his faked smile.

“Here is some paperwork that all new employees have to fill out,” The receptionist said as she handed Tony a packet of papers. “And this,” she said as she wrote on a pink sticky note, “is my number. Just give me a call if you need anything.”

“Uh thanks,” Tony stammered as he walked towards the elevator.

He pressed the button for the elevator and felt extremely awkward as he waited for the doors to open. When they finally did, he quickly stepped inside, and as he stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close he looked back over at the front desk. The receptionist winked at him right as the doors closed.

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. As he stood in the rising elevator he looked down at the pink sticky note in his hand. A phone number written in black ink across the top. Pepper Potts neatly written in cursive below it. He quickly shoved it into his pocket as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

When the doors opened Tony took in a familiar site. His father’s office. He looked around, nothing had changed since the last time he was there. 

“Anthony!” Howard boomed from behind his desk as he stood up and walked towards his son. “Welcome. Let's get you started immediately. I know neither of us want to spend more time with each other than necessary.” 

Tony could only roll his eyes in response. 

“Your office is two floors down. Everything that you will need is down there. I expect at least one good idea by the end of today. No exceptions,” Howard declared as he steered Tony towards the elevator and pressed the button.

“I’ll check up on your progress around lunch time. I better be impressed Anthony,” Tony heard his father say coldly as he stepped into the elevator once again.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Howard pointed his finger menacingly towards Tony as the elevator doors closed in better them.

The doors opened to an empty lab besides a workbench with a phone and a computer on it, a stool, and a waste bin. Tony sighed as he sat down at his workbench and began jotting down ideas.


End file.
